The Magic of Fireworks
by Mizu Hime
Summary: What will happen when two boys and four girls fell into Naruto's world. What happens to everyones feeling when they all meet. SasuOc GaaOc KibaOc ItaOc SakuOc InoOc NarHin NejTen ShikaTem
1. Birthday? Naruto's World?

This is a short story and will have romance and like the title there are pairings. Well on with the fiction. Here ya go. (((( Please ignore my very bad writing skills, I do not remember how long ago I wrote this but, I have read through this again, and all I can say it is probably not my best work, more like my worst… But I am way better now, because I have been focusing on school now! So I will be updating chapters to my other stories! But I will leave this up, so that it will remind me to never write this way ever again…)))) Enjoy my very very very very old and bad story… XP

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own my OCs…ish XD

June 30 8:00 AM

"Happy Birthday Kosuki!" Everybody screamed in the room. "Oh my gosh, so you guys did remember." Kosuki was ignored the whole day by her friends.

"How could we forget your birthday Kosuki." Ayami said hugging her. The room was decorated in streamers and balloons. The table filled with snacks and drinks, and the music loudly playing in the background.

"Yeah, how could we all forget the weirdest person we all ever meet?" Tsuki said folding her arms. "Is it my fault that I have a huge obsession with...?" Kosuki was cut off when Dai brought in her cake. "Happy Birthday." Everyone said unison. "Kosuki blows out the candles." Satoshi said. "And make a wish too." Kuritsu added. "We all know what it is." Tsuki had a disgusted face. "Be quiet!" Kosuki trying to collect her thoughts. She to in a breath and blew out the candles. Everyone clapped and then suddenly everything went all blank and everyone fell.

_Thud! Thud! Thud!_ Tsuki fell from the sky and went down into trees and fell on branches but broke off since the impact. And finally hitting the ground. Seeing that the others were on the ground to. "Damn, why do I have to land hard?" Whining at her scratches.

"You okay Tsuki?" Dai tried to get up and help. Everybody was groaning and moaning. "I'm fine. Everybody else okay?" Walking over to the group.

"I didn't mean that soon!" Kosuki yelling at the sky. "Not on my birthday!" Everyone was staring at her strangely. "Was that your wish?" Satoshi was rubbing his head. Ayami was rubbing her butt because she fell on it hard. And Kuritsu was looking at there surrounding. "Where are we guys?" Everyone didn't pay attention to where they were.

"You're in Konohagure No Sato." A guy in a vest, with an orange book in his hands was standing in front of the group, along with some people behind. One of them had thick eyebrows, one had bandages around her, and the last one was smoking. "Hi, I'm Hatake Kakashi, and they are Maito Gai, Kurenai, and Asuma. And you are trapped." Everyone in the group had a confused expression._ Trapped?_ Went through everyone's mind and suddenly a net came out of nowhere and trapped five of them, Tsuki avoided the net and tried to run.

"Sasuke, you go after her!" Kakashi commanded one of his students after the girl. She stopped and found that someone was in her way and tried to fight her way out and punched him in the stomach but was blocked by him. Sasuke kicked her in the stomach and she flew and hit her back to a tree and fell to the ground. She tried to get up but was stopped when Sasuke held both of her arms behind her back and was sitting on top off her, had his foot on her head and held a kunai in his other hand near her neck.

"Well done, Sasuke." Kakashi looked over at his student. Everyone in the net struggled to get out. Suddenly people started to jump out of the trees and landed around group. "Who are you guys and what village are you from?" Kakashi took a step forward.

"Guys don't tell..." Tsuki was cut short when Sasuke pressured his foot harder and moved the Kunai closer to her neck touching her skin.

"You were saying." Sasuke taunted and smirked at the defenseless girl. "Ita." She whispered. "Well." Kakashi reading his book. Everyone was still trying to get out. "Guys don't do an…" Sasuke pressed it at her. Kakashi turned to Sasuke and nodded. Sasuke then knocked the girl unconscious. Sasuke brought her over to some shade and watched over her in case she wakes up.

"You are going to get in now Sasuke." Ayami said. "She's going to be mad that you knock her out cold." Dai sitting up, still in net. "You got to teach me how to do that." Kosuki cheerfully asked. "OMG! WHERE IN NARUTO"S WORLD!" Kuritsu finally notices everyone. "I know isn't it great?" Kosuki was smiling and giggling at the same time. Satoshi looking around to see who was with them. He saw Sakura, Naruto, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, and Sasuke by Tsuki, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari. The Jounins were huddled to talk about something.

"So this is what the scroll does. Brings other people from somewhere else." Kurenai said. "Not exactly," Kakashi replied. "Looks like they have to come from a place where they already know us." Turning back to the group.

"Your Sakura, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, Sasuke…" Pointing to every person they name. "You see." Kakashi said. "They seem harmless." Asuma stated. Everybody nodded.

"Tenten." Gai nodded to his student and she threw shuriken and cut the net and they were free. Everyone stood up and started to be crazy as they can be. And Ayami tried to glomp Gaara but was stopped by his sand.

"That's not fair Gaara." Whining and trying to get around the sand barrier.

"What is she doing?" Gaara not letting her get through. Kankuro was watching someone chasing Kiba. "Kiba wait!" The girl screamed which happened to be Kosuki. Then she started to chase Kakashi along with Kiba. "Kakashi!" Kosuki just passed by Sasuke and Tsuki.

Tsuki woke up because of all the noise. She got up rubbing her neck. "What the hell happened?"

"You lost." Sasuke replied right next to her. She pouted and hugged her knees and put her head down looking at the boys being chased now. Kosuki chasing Kakashi and Kiba one way and Ayami chasing Gaara the other direction. They were all running in circles.

"Damn it, why do I have to lose to him." Tsuki muttered under her breath. Sasuke had his elbows rested on his knees and his hands together.

"Because you're weak." Sasuke replied coldly. Tsuki hates it when people call her weak. And she was going to hit him for knocking her unconscious and calling her weak but she knew she would be defeated again. So she felt sad and sank her head lower and her bands covering her eyes. "Hey Tsuki you awake." Satoshi shouting from where he sits.

"…"

"Your name is Tsuki." Sasuke asked.

"…"

"Tsuki." Sasuke turned his head over to see why she isn't moving. _Why is she just ignoring me? Is she crying? What is she thinking? Why do I feel different when I see her? Why does she make feel different from the other girls that swoon over me, she isn't. What's going on with me?_ Sasuke was still looking at her. Tsuki raised her head a little to see what's going on. Sasuke turned his head with a tint of pink. Tsuki looked at Sasuke and did the same. She saw him blush and he saw her blush.

"Kakashi!" Kosuki finally caught Kakashi's arm and clinged to it. Kiba was caught to and she cling to both there arms. Gaara gave up so Ayami could just give him a hug. But she didn't let go. Kankuro was able to help pry off the crazy fan girl. While all of a sudden Itachi appeared and held Tsuki at her neck. _Why is it always me_? Sasuke saw Itachi and ran towards him with his sharigan on and was about to punch him, Itachi caught it and threw Sasuke. Kuritsu came running behind Itachi and glomped him which released Tsuki.

"ITA-CHAN!" Kuritsu was hugging Itachi. Itachi lost his grip on Tsuki's neck and went to pry off the girl that is hugging him._ Thank you Kuritsu._ Sasuke quickly recovers and does some quick hand signs and the Chidori appears. Sasuke charges at Itachi. Itachi pushed Kuritsu off of him but was a little too late and Sasuke was coming at him. Sasuke's Chidori pierced Itachi but what was left behind was smoke.

"Itachi left Sasuke. Relax." Tsuki gasping for air. Kuritsu was sitting down with chibi tears going down her cheeks. _ITA-CHAN!_ Sasuke's sharingan was deactivated. Everyone ran over to check if they were all okay.

"Itachi." Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura was worried. Kakashi was using his sharingan searching to see if Itachi was still here. No sign of him. The Jounins walked over the group.

"Well, looks like you guys will be here for a while." Kurenai said looking at everybody. "First, since you know all of our names, can you introduce yourselves?" Kuritsu jumped up with excitement getting of her sad state.

"Hi, I'm Kuritsu!" She was wearing light purple long sleeved sweater with light blue jeans that went down to her knees. Her hair was black and was short. And they all somehow were wearing the ninja sandals.

"Nice to meet you guys, I'm Kosuki." Kosuki tugged on Kakashi and Kiba harder. Kosuki turned 10 shades of red when she held on harder. She was wearing brown shirt with her sleeves up to her elbow, along with tight black pants. Her hair was in a high ponytail. She was wearing a pink skull necklace.

"I'm Satoshi." He put his hand up to signal everybody. He was wearing a grey sweat shirt, with black shorts. He had short brown hair.

"What's up I'm Dai." He held up two fingers. He was wear a white sweat shirt and white shorts. His short black hair was gelled to make spikes going to his face.

"Hello, I'm Ayami." She came out behind Gaara. She was wearing a Blue jacket with a shirt saying 'none of your businesses' and with light blue capris. She had short black hair that stopped at her chin.

"I'm Tsuki." She was sitting next to Sasuke by a tree. She was wearing a red vest but she took it off and was really wearing a V neck shirt with a white collar and a white underline at the bottom of the shirt, the sleeves stop a little at her elbow, with black jeans. She had her black hair in a medium ponytail. She was wearing a necklace with a jade circle on it.

"Hi I am Uzuma…" _Thump!_

"Naruto baka, they already know our names." Sakura punched Naruto on the head; Naruto was on the ground with a pump on his head.

"How do you know our names already?" Gai questioned the six teens.

"We're psychics." Ayami was fluttering her figures to make an effect. Tsuki step behind her and punched her like Sakura did with Naruto. Sasuke didn't even notice that she was up.

"There's a show with all you guys in it called Naruto." Satoshi replied with the right answer. Everyone expect the six was looking at him like he's crazy.

"Well not really a show it's more like an anime show." Dai interrupted. Everyone was now looking at him.

"How do we know that you're not lying?" Asuma said out of the confused ninjas.

"There not." Neji was using Byakugan. Everyone was starting to talk and getting to know them. Kosuki finally released Kakashi and Kiba, and ran over to her friends to join in on the conversation.

"How do we get back to our world?" Everybody wanted to know how they could get back.

_Gaara: Why do feel different about that girl who hugged me._

_Satoshi: Man I never knew Ino looked pretty in person. I think I'm in love._

_Sasuke: Why do I feel different about Tsuki? She isn't another crazy fan girl. What is this warm feeling?_

_Dai: Oh my gosh. We're in Naruto's world and I never seen Sakura that pretty. I think I love her._

_Kosuki: Who to choose there's Kiba and Kakashi but who? I know I'll choose Kiba._

_Itachi: Who is that girl that attacked me? Need to find out more about her._

Well that's all for the first chapter. Please R&R. Next chapter. Getting home, new feelings. Don't hate me if this chapter sucks, I promise that all of the other chapter will be better.


	2. Getting Home, New Feelings

Well here's 'Getting Home, New Feelings'.

"So how will we be getting home again?" Dai asked as no one has been talking.

Kosuki is walking around trying to think of a way to get back home. Kuritsu and everyone else were thinking the same thing. Tsuki climbed up on a cherry blossom tree to have a place to think. Dai and Sakura were talking about something. Ino and Satoshi were having a conversation.

"Um... Sakura."

"Yes."

"Me and my friends was wondering how we get back to our world."

**Ino and Satoshi**

_Satoshi: Got to tell Ino that she looks pretty._

"Ino, did anyone tell you that you look." Before he could finish Ino was hugging Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, where are you going?" Ino was practically choking Sasuke. Sasuke was most annoyed and was searching for someone.

"INO PIG, GET HER YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF OF SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura was there in an instant she saw Ino on Sasuke. Dai was left there talking to no one like Satoshi.

_Dai and Satoshi: She likes Sasuke more than me. Need to prove that I am at her aspect, but how?_

Kuritsu wondered off from the others to have some space. Itachi was watching her from a distance. Kuritsu stops at a clear river and splashed some water on her face to clear her mind. She gets up and turns around and finds Itachi in front of her, and with joy she jumps once more to give another glomp. Itachi saw it coming with his Sharingan but he didn't move fast enough to dodge. _Itachi: Good thing Kisame isn't here._

"ITA-CHAN!" Kuritsu so over joy that she had after gave him a huge glomp that she clinged to his arm but missed because of the cloak that was so big that his hands aren't in the sleeves so she was hanging on his sleeve then fell on her butt.

"Ita." Kuritsu muttered under her breath. Itachi smirked at her failure. Kuritsu go back up and was hugging and choking Itachi from behind.

"Ita-Chan aishiteru." Itachi was trying to pry off the crazy fan girl. Kuritsu fell to the ground once again. Itachi then fled somewhere else to see if he would be chased. Kuritsu got up and dash to him and caught up. Itachi ran faster and faster to see he could shake her, but nothing worked.

**Back with the others**

_Tsuki: How the hell do we even get back? Kosuki wished us here. We'll then might all have to wait for someone's next birthday maybe. sigh. Looks like Ino and Sakura are arguing about who Sasuke likes._

"INO PIG FOR THE LAST TIME GET OFF OF SASUKE-KUN!"

"MAKE ME FOREHEAD GIRL!" Ino and Sakura are fighting that Ino was hugging Sasuke too much and he was starting to turn blue.

"Ino I think your choking Sasuke?" Ayami looking at Sasuke funny. Sasuke did some quick hand signs and used Kawarimi Jutsu and switched him with Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun." Ino dropped Naruto and went looking for Sasuke.

"Na Na Naruto-kun, Da Daijoubu?" Hinata was sitting next to Naruto.

"I'm fine Hinata." Naruto getting up rubbing his head. Hinata glanced at Naruto and looked a way to hide her blush and was pushing on her finger.

"Where is she?" Sasuke was still searching for someone that she couldn't find.

"Oi, Neji." Sasuke walked over to him and Satoshi, Lee and Tenten. "Have you seen Tsuki?"

"She's up there." Neji pointed at a cherry blossom tree. "Why do you want to know where she is?" Neji questioned Sasuke as he turned his back to them.

"None of your business." Hiding his blush walking away.

"He likes her, he's just denying it." Tenten spoke up from the silence. They nodded.

**Tsuki**

"How do we get back?" Tsuki finally gave up in thinking on a way to get back. She closed her eyes and lay back on the tree. Sasuke jumped up on a branch to find that Tsuki asleep. Sasuke was just standing there doing nothing but watch her.

"Would you quit staring, it's rude." Tsuki opened her eyes and found staring at her. Sasuke went over and sat next to her. _Tsuki: This is OOC for Sasuke. What's going on?_

Itachi was running and ran into an opening to find the same place where Sasuke and everyone else are.

"ITA-CHAN!" Kuritsu still in high spirits chased after him still. Itachi stood there waiting for the glomp to dodge and run. Expect this time Kuritsu was aware of the dodge and chased Itachi in a circle.

Sasuke was getting up so he could attack again, he was tugged back.

"Wait, just watch what happens first." Tsuki asked him holding one of his arms back. He sat back down letting his feet dangle from the branch and watched his brother be chased by a crazy fan.

"ITA-CHAN STOP PLAYING HARD TO CATCH!" Kuritsu right behind him. Everyone was just staring and watching on what's going on. Tsuki was starting and then laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke turn to her watching her trying to hold in her laugh.

"Itachi being chased by Kuritsu is funny." Turning to face Sasuke. "Look at Itachi's face." Sasuke redirected his attention to his brother. Looking closely he never saw his brother so freaked out about a girl chasing him and never giving up. Tsuki looked over to see what his expression is and saw a small smile on his lips. She turned a way smiling too, and a slight shade of pink.

Itachi turned around and threw at net at Kuritsu. Kuritsu was trapped in a net and was struggling to get out and with that Itachi made his escape.

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kuritsu was sad once again. Chouji and Shino came over to help her out. Kosuki and Kiba were laughing on the ground so hard that they bumped in to each other and stopped laughing.

"That was odd." Dai was sitting next to Sakura.

"Yeah." Sakura replied still looking out.

"You think.." Dai was cut off.

"You think Sasuke-kun likes me."

"Uh. I don't know. He's up there with Tsuki in a tree." Dai pointed at a cherry blossom tree. She saw Sasuke and Tsuki sitting in a tree.

"Tsuki and Sasuke sitting in a tree F-U-C-K-I-!" Kosuki was yelling the song in her form out loud and pointing to where they are.

"Kosuki shut up!" Tsuki jump off the branch 10 feet in the air and ran for Kosuki and tackled her to the ground.

"Hey get off of her." Kiba came in and took Tsuki off of the Kosuki. Kiba offered his hand to help her get up and she took it and dusted of her pants. Tsuki got up and dusted her shirt.

"Okay, you guy's all will all be staying with….." Kakashi was about to finish.

Ha-ha a cliffhanger. Well maybe some of you have a idea and so I need to got to Kuritsus party and yes the real Kuritsu in the fic and real life have a birthday on 7/2/06 well here ya go and R&R. Thank you Darksoul LJ, and Tina Hopkins for Reviewing. Next time! A place to stay and work.


	3. A Place to Stay and the Escape

Okay I got some more reviews and AzNAnim3AppL3 I'll not put so much of. This chapter will be guaranteed to be funny. I hope. Well here's A Place to Stay and the escape. Sorry I changed it well I had better Idea's and more funny stuff. Enjoy.

"Okay, you guys will all be staying with someone tonight." Kakashi explained.

"Tsuki with Sasuke," Tsuki was disgusted at those three words. Then she walked away from Sasuke as far as she can, she grouped everyone up so they could talk. "Sakura since your parents are on a mission for the month, Dai will stay with you." Dai blushed at the sentence and started to discuss something with the six. "Satoshi you will get to stay with Ino, but since her parents are at a festival at snow country, you'll be with Sakura too since Ino is staying with her." Satoshi was waiting for Kakashi to hurry up and finish. _Satoshi: I knew I shouldn't have drunk that much soda at the party._ He was sweating like crazy. "Kosuki why don't you stay with Kiba." Kosuki was about to squeak but her mouth was covered by Dai. "Ayami and Kuritsu will stay with the Hyuuga's, any questions?" Kakashi was looking at the six that was huddled up in a team conversation.

"Okay then that's the plan." Tsuki looked at everyone and all nodded.

"Can I say something." Satoshi trying to hold on as long as he can.

"What is it?" Ayami asked. "Do you know where a bathroom is?"

"Go in the bushes then if you can hold it." Dai said. _Satoshi: Why did we even have a bet? _

_Flashback_

"_Satoshi I bet you couldn't ever drink 10 bottles of Sprite." Dai was holding a twenty oz bottle of sprite._

"_Watch me." Satoshi started to drink. Minutes passed by._

"_Chug it!" Everyone was chanting. Ten bottles of sprite were on the ground._

_Present_

_Satoshi: Damn it. Why ten Dai._

"Go, I'll keep a look out." Dai walked into the forest with Satoshi and wait for him by the bush looking around.

**Back with everybody**

"Don't they know that the Hinata and Neji have the Byakugan?" Tsuki was talking to Kuritsu.

"Doesn't the Byakugan let you seeing three hundred sixty degrees?" Kuritsu wasn't really sure she only saw a little bit if Naruto.

"It can also let you see far and through stuff." Ayami was over hearing everything.

**Hinata and Kosuki**

"Hinata can I see you use your Byakugan." Kosuki wanted to see it.

"Ano…Okay." Hinata faced one part of the forest. "Byakugan!" Her eyes narrowed in to the forest and saw Satoshi pull up his pants. "AHHHHHHHH!" Hinata dropped dead and fainted.

"Hinata are you okay." Kosuki leaning over to see if the Hyuuga girl was still breathing. Satoshi came back with Dai. Hinata woke up and was mentally scared by her vision. Kurenai gathered to girls in one group. Asuma, Gai, and Kakashi gathered all the boys to another group.

**Girl's Group**

"Well since you will only be staying here for a while. You will be sent to go shop for some clothes with the group your in. You will each be given money to buy whatever you want. Kurenai gave the four girls money.

**Boy's Group**

"You can spend whatever is over to buy something you want." Asuma finished looking at the two boys, not knowing how to shop with other guys.

**Everyone**

"Well off you guys go." Gai said in his good guy pose. Everyone sweat dropped expect Lee.

"Hai, Gai-sensei." Lee went off with the others.

Everyone went to go buy clothes for only one night and another set of pair for moving around. Kosuki, Tsuki, Kuritsu, Ayami, Dai, and Satoshi were all at a sports shop and bought backpacks to hold everything they need for the escape. Everyone stopped by a smoothie shop and all got something to drink. They all sat down to rest.

"Hey, Naruto, Kiba." Kosuki was calling them over. "You guys want to do a prank on Tsuki?" An evil smile got on to her face.

"What are we going to do?" Naruto was interested in the prank. Kiba leaned to hear the plan.

"Hey Tsuki!" Kiba called her over to ask her something. Tsuki left the table and her unopened soda can.

"Neji, Sasuke!" Kosuki called the two boys over away from the same Tsuki sat at. Naruto was at the table shaking up Tsuki's soda and waited for the signal and started to shake it like his life depended on it. Akamaru was running around in circles. He put the soda back on the table and left quickly. Kosuki and Kiba finished their conversation and watched from a distance. Tsuki, Sasuke and Neji all sat back down. Tsuki took her can of soda and opened it and sprayed Neji, Sasuke and her like a shower.

"Ha ha!" They heard laughter over by Naruto, Kosuki and Kiba. They were on the ground laughing like there's no tomorrow. Evil glares were sent there way but was interrupted by more laughter. Chouji, Kankuro and Lee started to chuckle but stop when they got evil glares from the soda victims. Tsuki looked over at her backpack it was fine she got a waterproof, but her PJ's she bought were soaked in soda and if she did wash it, it wouldn't dry fast enough for her tonight. And most of the stores started to close. Everyone started for home and left.

**Sasuke's House**

Tsuki went straight for the shower and washed off the soda. She got out and found dry clothes on her bed in the guest room. There was a note on top.

_Here are some clothe for you to sleep for the night._

Tsuki took the clothes and put it on. _Tsuki: Aren't these Sasuke's everyday clothes?_ When she put it on it was a little big on her but comfy and she dried her hair and lay on her bed and started to rest. She turned to see what time it is. 9:50 PM. Ten minutes.

**Sakura's House**

Satoshi, Ino, Sakura and Dai just finished eating dinner. Satoshi went to his room and Dai went to his straight away. They changed to there new clothes and waited. They both looked at there clock. They heard the shower turn on. 9:53 PM. Seven minutes.

**Hyuuga Household**

Neji just got out of the shower. He went to his room and changed into baggy shorts and a loose shirt. He went over to see if Kuritsu and Ayami were asleep. They stayed in the guest room. Kuritsu waited for the footsteps to disappear and started to talk again waiting. 9:57 PM. Three minutes.

**Kiba's house**

10:00 Pm. Kosuki checked to see if anybody was blacking her way out. She left her room and headed downstairs to the door to escape and she took her backpack with her.

**Sasuke's house**

Tsuki went to check if Sasuke was asleep. She walked over to his door and heard breathing. She went back to her room and opened her window. Sasuke got up from his bed and walked over to the balcony. He folded his arms and rested on the railing and saw Tsuki climb down and drop to the floor, she leaned to her right and started to limp while trying to run. _Tsuki: Damn rock._ _Sasuke: Trying to escape._

**Sakura's house**

Satoshi and Dai snuck out and ran to the fields where they first meet their friends.

**Hyuuga Household**

Ayami got up and Kuritsu was looking to see if it was clear and they silently left the house hold. Neji was wide awake and heard a small noise. He used his Byakugan and saw the two girls sneak out. He got up and got dress to see where they were heading.

**Somewhere back at the field**

Everyone meet up and walked into the forest. Two shinobi watch the six walk in to the forest.

"What do you think there doing?" Neji was standing with his arms crossed.

"Let's see." Sasuke said both vanished.

They all stopped and started to unpack and roll out their sleeping bags. The two watch them and waited.

Well I need to stop her getting really late or early well next Chapter. Work and a secret?


	4. Work and the Secret?

Thank you to all who reviewed. Well here's the new chapter. Work and a secret?

Sasuke and Neji were perched on a branch near by. Everyone expect Satoshi was asleep. _Satoshi: Okay, I need to stay awake. Got to keep a look out. _He turned his head to his watch._ 10:20 PM only ten more minutes until Ayami's turn._

"What do we do now?" Sasuke whispered not to disturb anything.

"We get them back to where suppose to be staying." Neji looked to see that Satoshi was starting to fall asleep. "We could just let them stay here and we come back with the others to get them." Neji and Sasuke went back to there rooms and went to sleep.

**July 1** **5:00 AM**

Everyone was awake and everyone felt strange. Tsuki, Dai and Kosuki went to go gets some breakfast for them. _Tsuki: What the heck is going on with my body? Dai: Why do I feel so happy today? Kosuki: Why is the sun so bright?_ They all stopped at a river found some fish. They all started to go fishing. Tsuki went into the forest to find some edible fruit. Kosuki was fishing and Dai was building a net. Kosuki was about to catch a fish but swam away.

"Why can't those fish just swim in darkness?" Kosuki was thinking a imagine of a fish swimming around in a circle cause it could see nothing. Then in the water the next fish to swim by was in a pool of darkness. Dai heard Kosuki gasp and went to go see what happened.

"Kosuki, what did you just do?" Dai was amazed with he saw. He thought of what he could do and thought of a ball of light and then it appeared in his hands.

Tsuki stumble upon a waterfall and saw bushes of some sort of berries and picked one of them and washed it in the water. _Tsuki: Not poisonous._ She picked a lot and started to wash them. _Tsuki: Now how do I hold all of these?_ She put her hands in the water and splashed some water on her face. Then she put her hand over the water and felt some kind of connection to the fast moving water, she thought of a something and the water arose and then tried to manipulate it to form into a bowl, after she wanted it to freeze and it did. Tsuki then put the berries in there and ran back to Dai and Kosuki.

**Campsite**

Satoshi was walking around waiting for Kosuki, Dai and Tsuki to come back with food. Ayami was trying to start a fire. _Ayami: Stupid wood why won't you light on fire._ She then remembered that Tsuki always had matches when it was near Independence Day. She went over to her backpack and found some she then lit it and put it in moss and placed it in the fire hole. Kuritsu was gathering fire wood for the fire. She stumbled upon a rabbit and was trying to get it to come to her.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Kuritsu was trying to pet it. The rabbit was coming closer and was calm and didn't run off._ Rabbit: You seem nice. Kuritsu: Did I just talk to that rabbit? Rabbit: Yep._ Kuritsu stared into the ground for a bit and got up and started to head back to camp.

"What's going on?" Ayami was looking around her surroundings and found that it was spinning. Satoshi was bored and started to draw circles into the dirt. He saw Ayami looking around her with confusion. He then started to trace zig zags on the ground.

"Wow now everything looks like zig zags." Satoshi stopped.

"Now everything is back to normal." Ayami was looking at Satoshi because he was looking at his hands._ Satoshi: Cool, I can make Illusions or make people look at things differently._ Ayami was stumped and was just waiting for Kuritsu to get back.

**River**

Dai and Kosuki were using there new special power and was playing around. Tsuki came back with fruit and to see that Kosuki hasn't caught one fish yet. She sighed and lifted her hand up and manipulated water and trapped some fish, she moved them over toward Kosuki and Dai. They grabbed a couple of sticks and skewered the fishes. They started to head back and found that they were not the only ones with a new power.

**Campsite 5:50 AM**

Kuritsu came back with firewood that stacked up above her head. The fire was going low and when Ayami put some wood in but it got put out. Dai, Tsuki and Kosuki arrived with food. When Ayami was about to lit another one of Tsuki's matches, Tsuki took it away from her.

"Tsuki we need that for the fire." Ayami turned around to find her putting it away. Tsuki was trying to snap with her middle finger.

"Why is it so hard?" She tried harder and then a small fire was on top for her hand she jumped back and let it the flame fall on to the wood and started a fire again. Everyone was looking at her. Ayami was trying to do something to find what her power is. Everyone was snacking on the berries and was waiting for the fish to be done. When they ran out of berries they started to eat the fish. Ayami stopped and was eating her fish when she started to float and turn.

"Whoa, what's going on?" She was in mid air trying to figure out what was going on. It looked like that there was no gravity around her. Then she fell back down.

"Looks like you can control gravity." Tsuki was looking at her. "And I guess everyone else has a special power too or can I say Blood limit." Tsuki was looking around and saw a blue aura around everyone.

"Tsuki your eyes their…" Kosuki was pointing at her eyes. Tsuki picked up the bowl of ice and looked into to it and saw her eyes.

"I see nothing." Tsuki turned to her and was surprised that the blue aura was gone.

"We should get out of here. Satoshi what time is it?" Dai was packing up his sleeping bag.

"It's 6:24." Satoshi was starting to pack up with everyone else.

"You guys think that they found out that we left?" Kosuki wanted to go back.

"Probably, and they might start to look for us too. The smoke from the fire would signal something, and Akamaru can find our scent too." Tsuki was checking her backpack.

**Hokage's Office 6:32 AM**

"So they have escaped." Tsunade was looking at the scroll that leads them here. "Kakashi, did you ever read all of the scrolls content?" Tsunade looking up from the scroll.

"No, we just performed the Jutsu like you asked." Kakashi replied. Everyone in the room was waiting to go after the six or let them wonder around.

"It says here that these kids that were brought here are from different villages." Tsunade was looking a round to see if anyone was surprised. "It looks like that all of the Kids are from a clan. One from Inuzuka but can talk to any kind of animal. Another one is from a different village but it was an old clan that is very rare to find, the Kinimi clan was able to control gravity. The same village the Kinimi clan was from there was also an Izawa clan they were able to control darkness. They are extinct but one survived. And it looks like another Uchiha still stands." Sasuke had his attention caught with the words 'another Uchiha' "It looks like that the Uchiha not only has the Sharingan, but it looks like the Uchiha can control elements. A clan from the Sand use to be around but was recently destroyed; the Namiku clan could control a source of light. And last is the Zahai clan is another extinct clan they could make powerful Illusions. I need you all to find them and tell them what there capable of. Dismissed!" Tsunade let everyone out to go look for the missing six.

"Hey guys you know what I just remembered." Ayami was so excited when she came up with something. "In a Poke'mon episode they used berries to make cool fireworks."

"Don't remind me of fireworks." Tsuki wanted to go back home and buy fireworks for Independence Day.

"It can't be that bad. Hey why not we all collect berries and use that to make fireworks." Kuritsu suggesting to do something fun. Everyone went their different ways to collect berries. Tsuki went back to the waterfall and found more than one kind of berry. Dai found pink berries with red spots on them. Kosuki found blackberries and raspberries. Kuritsu found a weird looking one that was purple and was all twisted. Satoshi found blueberries and grapes that were different. Ayami found light blue berries and other light colored berries. They meet back at the same place where they all split up and they were all confused to how they would make fireworks out of berries.

"Ayami you watched the show, how do we make the fireworks." Tsuki wanted to know how do you take berries and turn them in to amazing fireworks.

"Actually… I have no idea." Ayami stated and everyone fell anime style and sweat drop.

"Then what do we do with the berries?" Kosuki was looking at the many berries that they all collected.

"How about we eat them." Satoshi's hand was reaching towards one pile. Tsuki slapped his hand.

"I have an Idea." Tsuki was discovering that she can control elements. She raised the berries and started to use the sun's heat to dry out the berries. Then they were a placed in a separate pile. "Now I think we crush the berries in to fine powder and mix it with something that makes the explosion in the fireworks." They all start to use rounded rock bowls and crushed some berries.

"Now what Tsuki?" Kosuki stopped and looked to what she was doing.

"Satoshi don't you have some paper?" Tsuki needs to put the powder in to the paper.

"Yeah you need it." Satoshi went inside his backpack and took out colorful pieces of paper that were really thin.

"Why do you have that kind of paper in your backpack?" Dai was wondering why does Satoshi have different that kind of paper in his backpack.

"I just do okay." Satoshi was embarrassed. Tsuki started to put the powder along with some explosive powder at the end, and started to wrap it looks like she making one of those wavy sticks and took out thin stick out of Satoshi's backpack.

"And why do you have does too?" Dai started to look inside to see if there are anymore surprises.

"It's none of your business." Satoshi closed his pack before anymore invaders came.

"Okay, Kosuki can you make it look like its night time?" Tsuki asking Kosuki to make it pitch dark.

"Okay I'll try." Kosuki raised her arms and surrounded the group in pure darkness. Tsuki lit the top of the stick and started to write her name and at the end a pop of light showed what she wrote. Then Kosuki's dark surrounding was gone.

"That was cool." Ayami was make one and everyone else were too.

"I think if you put the powder together and make it stick together and we could make the fireworks that shoot on to the sky." Kuritsu started to make a ball of the berries. Everyone put the ball into someone's bag and kept it. Minutes later.

"So you guys want to do that for them." Dai wanted to do something for their new friends. Everyone nodded and kept a secret from the Konoha ninjas.

"There you guys are." Tenten and her team found them. Neji said something in communicator and signaled everyone to there location.

"Why did you guys run away?" Kakashi wanted an explanation.

"Well we all wanted to meet up." Everyone said unison.

"Well you guys had your fun now it's time for some missions." Asuma said.

"But before we can, you will have to graduate." Kurenai came out of the crowd.

"You will be training with a team and learn the basics." Gai came and sorted them out. Tsuki was with Team 7, Kosuki with Team 8, Ayami with the Sand Siblings, Dai with Gai's team, Satoshi with Team 10, and Kuritsu was with the Jounins. Everyone trained for awhile. And they finally meet up and switched groups until everyone went to a different group. Then they had the test.

"Let's see what you have learned." Tsunade arrived and had headbands ready. "Let's see your Transformation." The six turned into someone around them. "Walk on the trees." Everybody ran up one and sat at the top. "Get down without harming your self." They all either walked or jumped off of a tree to get down. "Now let's see your aim." Targets were scattered everywhere and each of them threw kunai or shuriken to throw at the targets. Everyone had pretty good aim. They were handed a Konoha headband. Dai put in on his forehead, Satoshi put it on the same place and Tsuki too. Kosuki tied it around her waist, Ayami and Kuritsu wore it on their necks.

"Now for the missions, you will be given rank D missions." Tsunade sent on there missions. They were all given a separate mission from everyone else. Tsuki and Dai were sent to team 7. Kosuki was put on team 8, Ayami was with the Sand siblings, Kuritsu was with Gai' team, and Satoshi was in team 10.

**Team 7**

"Our mission is to help find three missing birds." Kakashi showing pictures of the three birds. "I'll split you guys up so we can cover more ground. Naruto you'll be with me, Dai with…" _Sakura: Please with Sasuke-kun or maybe Dai I guess. __**Inner Sakura: Who do you like more Sasuke-kun or Dai?**__ Sakura: Well Sasuke-kun has been acting strange since he meet Tsuki and...__** Inner Sakura: That does not change your feelings for Sasuke-kun… **__Sakura: Well  
I don't know anymore._ "Sakura and last Tsuki with Sasuke, any questions?" Kakashi looking at his students. "Well here's a copy of the pictures when you find one use your communicator." Everybody went there separate ways and started searching.

"Hey Sakura, I think that's it over there." Dai and Sakura were walking through the forest, Dai was pointing to a bird that looks exactly in one of the pictures. They hid in a bush so they won't scare it.

"Dai do you have the cage?" Sakura thought that Kakashi had a cage for the birds.

"No, do you?" Dai turning to see that Sakura was empty handed. _Sakura: Baka sensei_! Dai started to use the light that was around them to make a cage. _Sakura: Dai is the Namiku?_

"Sakura go." Sakura went towards the bird and closed the cage. "Let's get going."

"Dai do you think that Sasuke-kun likes me?" Sakura looking a different way.

"Well I think that Sasuke isn't the boy you should be interested in, I mean…" Dai turned a way to hide his blush.

"Dai, are you talking about that there are more guys then just Sasuke-kun." Sakura turned to him to see if he was still talking to her or not.

"Well I'm just saying that …"

"Dai that was so sweet." Sakura soften her voice if she were to talk to Sasuke.

"I mean that I think that your pre…" Dai stopped when he saw Sakura hug him.

"Dai your right I should see different people." Sakura took the cage out of his hands and she was now carrying it. Dai took his right hand and held Sakura's left hand. Dai talked to Kakashi and Sasuke telling that they have one of the birds. Kakashi and Naruto had also caught one too. Sasuke and Tsuki were that last ones

"I'm telling you it's this way." Tsuki was heading off to another path to find the last bird.

"That way leads you in a circle. It went that way." Sasuke went the opposite way then his teammate.

"How are you sure that the bird went that way." Tsuki turning around arguing.

"We don't even have a cage." Sasuke turning to her. Tsuki collected some water around them and formed an ice cage.

"This way." Sasuke grabbed Tsuki's wrist and dragged her his way. _Tsuki: Ita ITA ITA! Does he have hold on so hard?_ Sasuke stopped to look around to find a bird in a tree. Tsuki took out the picture and showed it to Sasuke. They both were on a tree exactly across from each other. Sasuke nodded. Tsuki jumped out with the cage and caught it. They headed back and meet at the owner of the birds.

"Thank you!" A little girl in a dress was so happy to get her pets back. She closed the door and team 7 left.

"Um… Tsuki why is your wrist red?" Naruto was looking at how red it was. "Was it Sasuke teme?" Glaring at the Uchiha prodigy.

"No Naruto, it's nothing don't worry." She put her wrist behind her back and hides it and started to rub the sore. _Sasuke: It seems quite._ He looked over at Sakura._ She hasn't annoyed me yet._ He looked down to see that she was holding hands with Dai._ When did that happen?_

Well here's part of the Work part and remember R&R and I'll update as soon as I can. Oh and thank you to all that reviewed. Next time: More Work and the next day. A break?


	5. More Work and the Next Day a Break?

Hi and I'm sorry that I haven't updated yet but I has a fever and I felt really dizzy and I couldn't update well here's More Work and the next day a break?

**Team 8**

"We have to today work around a ranch and help take care of the barn animals." Kurenai and her team were all walking on a dirt path way to the ranch. They soon reached the ranch and were waiting for the owner to see what they can do.

"Hello I presume that you are the Konoha ninjas that I hired?" An old man stands before them with a cane in his hand.

"You can start with the bales of hay that need to be feed to the horses and cows. There are also sheep that need to be rounded up into there pin. And lastly there are the cows to be milked." The old man was done explaining and went back to his house.

"Shino, Hinata you two will take the bales of hay, Kiba, Kosuki you two will round up the sheep, I'll take the last one. When your finished go help someone that isn't done." Kurenai left for the cows with buckets in her hand. Kiba and Kosuki went to the field to go round up sheep. Shino and Hinata went and started to shovel the hay into the wheel barrel.

**Field**

"How do we gather all of the sheep?" Kosuki was amazed with the number of sheep that was there.

"Akamaru and I will lead them into the pin. You can take one side and I'll take the other." Kiba put Akamaru down and they both started to run down and were chasing the sheep back to the barn.

"Kiba did we open the gate?" Kosuki was running turning to Kiba on the other side.

"No, I don't think so. You go up ahead and open the gate." Kosuki went ahead and opened the gate. Kiba and Akamaru were still leading the sheep and lead them into the pin. Kosuki closed the gate when all of the sheep were in.

"Good work Kiba. Uh?" Kosuki was looking for Kiba but only found Akamaru in front of her. "Akamaru, where's Kiba?" Akamaru barked and turned his head at the pin.

"Kosuki a little help please?" Kiba was in the middle of the pin trying not to fall.

"How did you get in there?" Kosuki folded her arms and put in on the railing.

"I guess I ran in with the heard." Kiba was smiling while trying to keep his balance.

"Ahhhh." Kiba fell and was on the ground. Kosuki was giggling, and then she jumped in and pushed through the crowd and helped Kiba up. They both made there way out. Kiba grabbed her wrist and was going through the crowd finally got out. They both turned to look at each other and started to laugh.

"That was funny when you fell in." She was smiling.

"Well next time why don't you go in the middle?" Kiba was smiling back. "You want to go get ice cream after the mission?" Kiba was patting his pants to get the dirt off.

"Sure why not." Kosuki was petting Akamaru. "I think we should get back." They both headed off back to the barn. They found that everyone else was done and went back to Konoha.

"Kosuki come on, I'll take you to the best parlor in the village." Kiba started to drag Kosuki to the parlor. They finally reached the parlor and they sat a table waiting for a waitress to come and get there orders.

"What do you want?" Kiba was looking through a menu on the table.

"I don't know, what do you think?" Kosuki was looking through the menu to find a lot of different flavors and couldn't choose one.

"Hello, have you chosen your order?" A waitress was standing there with a small notebook and a pencil in her hand.

"Well have a two Daiquiri ice cream milkshakes." Kiba handed the waitress the menu.

"Okay, two Daiquiri ice cream milkshakes coming right up." She left to get the order.

"Hope you like Daiquiri." Kiba was nervous to see if he ordered a bad flavor for his _**(he thinks that this could be a date)**_ date.

"That's my favorite flavor." Kosuki was looking at him strangely because he seems uneasy. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Kiba reassuring Kosuki that he was okay.

"Two Daiquiri ice cream milkshakes." The waitress put the two milkshakes on the table. Kosuki and Kiba started to drink their milkshakes. Between time to time they had a conversation.

"I know Sasuke and Tsuki like each other." Kosuki and Kiba were all done with there milkshakes. Kiba left the money on the table and left. They both talked to each other while walking to a field of flowers and sat down at a tree.

"Kiba we should try to get Hinata and Naruto together." Kosuki and Kiba were talking about who likes who.

"How do we do that?" Kiba had no idea how. The last time Hinata had a close encounter with Naruto she fainted.

"We first get Naruto to see that Hinata likes him. Then we have him ask her out." Kosuki clearly had a plan from the start. Kiba and Kosuki were planning everything very closely. They stopped talking about the plan and went in to a short silence.

"What do you think?" Kiba was asking Kosuki how the 'date' was.

"What do you mean 'What do you think'?" She was confused on what he was talking about.

"About the date?" Kiba was really nervous to actually think that she also thought it was also a date.

"You thought that this was a date." Kiba turned blue then red. "Well if I could say that it was a date then," Kiba was turning purple from not breathing and was embarrassed. "It was the best one I ever had." Kosuki looked at Kiba to see that he was blushing 10 shades of red. She went over and kissed him on his cheek. Kiba turned to her and saw that she was smiling and he was starting to smile to and was rubbing the back if his head. Akamaru barked to tell Kiba to go home now. They both got up and walked home. Kosuki was clinged to Kiba's arm and Kiba's arm was around her waist.

**Team 10**

"We have to deliver some packages at two different locations." Asuma was standing next to several packages.

"I'll have to split you guys up so it would take less time. Shikamaru, Chouji you two will go with me and Satoshi and Ino you guys can go to the other location." Asuma gave Shikamaru a package and Chouji one too.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru was waiting for his sensei to come. Asuma handed Ino and Satoshi a package and sent them off.

"Ino, let's stop and rest for awhile. Let me see the map." Ino handed him the map to see how much further to the destination.

"How much longer?" Ino was sitting on top of the package.

"Now far from here, probably a few minutes." Satoshi picked up the package and they both started to walk. They reached to the destination and were back off to home. Ino and Satoshi went into a field and were sitting down on a hill. Satoshi was lying down and saw some flowers. He reached over to pick them and weaved it to a flower crown. He got back up and saw Ino hugging her knees. Satoshi placed the flower crown on Ino's head. Ino turned her head and was blushing.

"What do you think Ino." Satoshi turned away not facing her.

"Satoshi…I think it's…beautiful." _Ino: Now I like Sasuke-kun and Satoshi. But who to choose?_ They both got up and started for home.

**Sand siblings**

"So why are guys here any way?" Ayami was helping rebuild a house.

"We were asked to help rebuild houses in Konoha." Temari was hammering a nail.

"Are we almost done yet?" Ayami was standing up very high and was handing Kankuro some wood.

"Crap!" Ayami's foot slipped and fell. Gaara used his sand to catch her.

"Thanks Gaara." Ayami got up and hugged him.

"Why do you keep hugging me?" Gaara was prying her off of him.

"What's wrong with hugging?" Ayami was trying to hug him again.

"It just feels weird." Gaara turning back and started to put everything together.

"Looks like our little brother has a crush." Kankuro taunting Gaara. Gaara showed a small tint of pink.

"Who is it Gaara?" Temari was right next to her brother.

"None of your business." Gaara started to paint the walls; they were done with the inside.

"Oh oh is it me." Ayami was jumping up and down like a five year old on Christmas day.

"…" Everyone was painting and waited for another group to take over. Ayami clinged to Gaara's arm but Gaara didn't push her away this time.

"Why aren't you pushing me away?" Ayami was still on his arm.

"Because I don't want to." Gaara was just walking her back to the Hyuuga estate.

**Gai's Team**

"Today we will all train and practice our skills." Gai was standing before his team. "I want to see everyone practicing hard."

"Hai, Gai sensei." Lee had fire in his eyes and started to train. Neji and Tenten went off to a spot to practice together. Kuritsu went and left a bushin behind to into the forest.

She was walking through the forest for a stroll and heard a noise behind her. She turned around to find no one, she then faced forward and saw Itachi and glomped him. She let go and found him up a tree she followed him. He was speeding up and was leading her somewhere. Kuritsu stopped to look around to find Itachi has vanished. She was about to head back when she saw a bee near her face she jumped and slipped and fell. She was then dangling, someone caught her. Itachi was holding her hand and was hanging upside down under the branch. Itachi swung her back up on the branch.

"Why did you save me?" She was confused because doesn't he now like her.

"I have my reasons." Itachi vanished. And left Kuritsu there. She went back to her team and was done training and went back to the Hyuuga estate.

**Hyuuga Estate**

Ayami and Kuritsu were in their room talking about what happened to them today. knock knock "Come in." Kuritsu said. Neji came in.

"You guys won't escape again are you?" Neji was looking at the two girls that had escaped once.

"We won't this time." Ayami was fluffing her pillow.

**Sasuke's House**

Tsuki was outside making more fireworks. Since they all left the supplies with her. _Tsuki: Okay now for the explosive powder._ She had already made plenty of the sparklers. _Tsuki: Now for the shooting stars and the village fireworks._ She was making more of the sky kind of fireworks. Sasuke was on the balcony again watching what Tsuki is up to. He went down stairs and outside to have a closer look. Tsuki sensed someone coming and put everything back if their bag.

"What are you doing out here?" Sasuke was behind her.

"Nothing." She was shutting the bag and was heading inside. Sasuke followed her in.

"What's in those bags?" Sasuke was about to open one of the bags. Tsuki shut it before he was able to get a glance. She went to her room and hid it. She then went to her bed and went to sleep.

**Kiba's House**

Kosuki was on the roof looking up into the starry night and was looking at the moon. It was cold put and she was wearing shorts with a short sleeved shirt.

"What are you doing here out in the cold?" Kiba came and sat next to her.

"Just thinking." Kosuki started to rub her arms.

"Here." Kiba took off his coat and gave it to Kosuki to keep her warm. Kosuki leaned over to rest her head on Kiba's shoulder. "You wanna go inside." She simply nodded and went back inside and went to sleep.

**Sakura's house**

Dai, Satoshi, Ino and Sakura were watching a scary movie that night. They were all watching 'S class Ghost'. Ino was choking Satoshi after the ghost scared and killed one of the characters. Sakura was hiding her face behind Dai's shoulder, same with Ino only with Satoshi. After the movie was done Dai and Sakura fell asleep and Satoshi and Ino went upstairs and went to bed.

**July 2**

**Sasuke's House**

Tsuki was up and was making breakfast. She was making pancakes. She had two plates out and stacked three pancakes on each plate. The Uchiha prodigy was waken up by a sweet smell. He got up and dressed himself and went down to the kitchen to see what going on. When he got down stairs he found Tsuki making breakfast.

"You can cook?" Sasuke sat down at the table and started to eat.

"I didn't poison it, if that's what you're asking." Tsuki sat down and started to eat too. When they were both done Tsuki was about to wash the dishes.

"Let me wash the dishes." Sasuke started to wash the dishes.

"Do we have any missions to day?" Tsuki sat down at the couch. Sasuke finished the dishes and went to go sit next to her.

"No today we have a day off, tomorrow and the day after too." Sasuke finished. "Tsuki do you remember anything from your childhood?"

_Flashback_

"_There past must have been erased so they don't remember any of you. If not you all should remember them." Tsunade was talking to only the Genin._

"_Tsunade-sama, will we send them back to their world?" Tenten asked._

"_I've been thinking that they might have to live between here and there. But before we go into the details we have to know if they remember their past,  
it's more likely that they won't know anything."_

"No, it's all a bur to me." Tsuki saying it in a way that she really wants to know what happened.

**Kiba's house**

"So you really don't know your past?" Kiba was up on the roof again with Kosuki.

"Yes for the hundredth time I don't remember." Kosuki was getting annoyed from answering the same question over and over again.

**Hyuuga Estate**

Tenten and Lee came by the estate to visit.

"You both don't remember." Tenten was asking them the same question with everyone else is.

**Sakura's house**

"Nothing, don't remember anything." Dai answered Sakura.

"You sure." Ino asking Satoshi.

"Yeah." Satoshi answering back.

Well there you go. So remember R&R and I'll update soon. Next chapter: Love? and The Plans


	6. Love and the Plans

Okay all you people that have been reading my chapters and reviewing thank you to all of you. Now here's: Love? And The Plans.

**July 2**

**Sasuke's House**

"So, what do we do for the rest of the day?" Tsuki was just lying back on the couch.

"I don't know." Sasuke was just sitting there. Tsuki's hands were behind her head. Sasuke went and poked her on the side. She curled up and fell on to Sasuke's lap and giggled a little.

"Now I remember, you always hated that." Sasuke was smirking at the poor girl. Tsuki got up seeing what position she was in and hid her blush. Sasuke went over and did it again this time he put his hand on her neck and she started to giggle even more, she was biting her lip so she doesn't laugh.

"You always were ticklish." Sasuke was having fun smirking and making Tsuki laugh. Sasuke removed his hand and was satisfied with what he has done.

"How do you know I hate that?" Tsuki was questioning Sasuke on how he knows what she doesn't like.

"I guess since you don't remember your past, you used to live here. We were friends." Sasuke started to talk about the past when he was friends with her. Later on when he got to the massacre, he stopped. Tsuki was then looking another way. Sasuke went over to her and hugged her.

"You know I hate hugs right." Tsuki was about to hurt him so bad.

"Yeah, I know." Sasuke was smirking. _Tsuki: Why does he have to torment me? T.T _Tsuki was struggling so hard to get out of the Uchiha's hold on her but failed miserably. She then stopped trying to get out of his reach.

"I missed you Tsuki." Sasuke whispered into her ear. She closed her eyes and relaxed in his arms.

**Kiba's house**

"Kosuki you don't remember meeting me as a kid?" Kiba still wanted remind her when they first meet the first time.

"Kiba I've been telling you that I don't remember meeting you when I was young."

"Then let me tell you of our past." Kiba was telling that they meet in a flower field and she was visiting Konoha for awhile. They had much fun together. Every time Kosuki would come to Konoha she would always come by Kiba's house. When Kiba finished Kosuki was staring off into space. She was surprised that she never remembered all of that.

"Wow, is that what happened in our past." Kosuki was trying to take all of it in and tried hard to believe all of it.

**Sakura's House**

"Where do you want to go to day Sakura?" Dai and Sakura was are about to leave the house to go out somewhere.

"Why don't we go to Ichiraku?" Sakura fixing her hair in the mirror.

"Great let's go." Dai waited down stairs for Sakura so they could go.

**Hyuuga Estate**

"We have the day off Kuritsu. What do you want to do?" Ayami was about to go see Gaara.

"I'm gonna go camping." Kuritsu was checking to see if she has all the supplies that she needs.

"All by your self? Isn't that dangerous." Ayami was worried that something might happen to her.

"I'll be fine." Kuritsu was about to leave. Ayami left first to get to where Gaara was staying.

_Itachi: This is where I'm supposed to meet Kuritsu._

_Gaara: Why do you have to be late Ayami?_

_Kiba: Maybe I should take Kosuki to Ichiraku._

_Sakura: Maybe we should wait until the afternoon for Ichiraku._

_Sasuke: I should take Tsuki to Ichiraku._

_Ayami: Oh crap, I'm late._

**Somewhere in Konoha**

"Dai what do you think we go to Ichiraku now." Sakura was walking with Dai for a while.

"It's fine with me. Let's go." They both started to head for Ichiraku.

**Fields**

"Let's take break." Kiba was tried from playing around all day. Kosuki sat next to him and sprayed him with water.

"Come on Kiba." Kosuki was still playing fetch with Akamaru.

"Kosuki I'll treat you to Ichiraku Ramen." Kiba getting up and taking her to the shop.

**Konoha streets**

"Why are all of your fan girls sending me death glares?" Tsuki was holding Sasuke's arm.

"Their just jealous." Sasuke has his arm around Tsuki's waist.

"Then why are they trying to kill me." Tsuki was using a wind barrier to protect her from any weapons attacking her from behind.

"You want to go eat at Ichiraku?" Sasuke was looking down at Tsuki. She has her head turned behind her. He turned around to see what she was glaring at. He saw no one.

"What happen to them?" Sasuke was wondering what happened to the fan girls that were following them.

"They fell in a hole. Let's go Sasuke." Sasuke leading the way to Ichiraku.

**Ichiraku Ramen Shop**

Dai and Sakura arrived first.

"Hello Sakura, whose your friend." Ayame came by to take there orders.

"Ayame this Dai." Sakura was giving her the menu back.

"Nice to meet you, are you ready to order." Ayame had a notebook out.

"I'll have the diet noodles, and he'll have the beef ramen." Sakura ordered for him.

"Coming right up." Ayame left to get the orders to her dad. Kiba and Kosuki just arrived.

"Dai, Sakura you're eating here too?" Kosuki sat down with Kiba and ordered their Ramen too.

"Well you two are together too." Sakura was talking to Kosuki while waiting for their ramen to come. Sasuke and Tsuki arrived and found that their friends were also here.

"Tsuki why were you holding Sasuke's arm like that?" Kosuki has never seen Tsuki act like she likes Sasuke, she always heard about how much she hates Sasuke.

"We're dating that's why." Sasuke answered for her.

"Sasuke-kun, you too." Sakura peeked over to see Sasuke with Tsuki. They all had their orders taken. They are all still waiting for the ramen.

"We are going to try to get Hinata and Naruto together." Kosuki was telling them their plan. "Tsuki, Sasuke why don't you try to get Neji and Tenten." Kosuki was trying to pair up everyone.

"Sure, I have a plan." Tsuki was peering out to Kosuki. Sasuke pushed Tsuki back up in the chair. "Sakura, Dai why don't you two try to get Shikamaru and Temari."

"Well I don't know…You think it'll work out." Sakura wasn't sure if Shikamaru would date someone.

"Just try. Did any of you guys kissed yet?" Tsuki questioning the two couples.

"…"

Ayame came with all of their orders and they all started eating. Everyone was silent and no one talked after the question was brought up. Sakura stopped eating to answer the question that no one has answered.

"If you actually thought about it we didn't yet." Sakura then continued her meal.

"Same here. We didn't kiss yet." Kosuki was answering too.

"Tsuki and I didn't either." Sasuke spoke from the last couple. Awkward Silence………..

"Well we're done." Sakura and Dai left paying their bill. Kiba, Sasuke, Tsuki, and Kosuki left at the same time and paid their bill.

**Yamanaka Flower Shop**

"Thank you, come again." Ino just had another customer leave.

"Satoshi, are you done watering the flowers." Ino went in the back to see if Satoshi was done.

"Um…I didn't want you to see this yet but…" Satoshi was working on a beautiful flower arrangement for Ino. It had red, white and pink roses with a red ribbon around the vase.

"Satoshi is that for me." Ino came up to him and was amazed at how much work he put in to it.

"You like it." Satoshi started to stutter.

"What the does this say?" Ino spotted a tag on it. 'Will you go out with me?' Satoshi

"Satoshi, yes I would." Ino turned to him. "And besides one of the fan girls told me that Sasuke is dating Tsuki."

**Forest**

Ayami and Gaara were walking through the forest for a stroll together.

"It seems so quite." Ayami looked around at their surroundings. Flowers, sun light beam through cracks under the trees, birds chirping.

"It seems nice." Gaara replied back._ Gaara: Kankuro you better be right._

_Flashback_

"_If you like her then give her some chocolates, they always like that." Kankuro was handing him a small box of chocolates._

"Here," Gaara took out a small red box of chocolates and handed it to Ayami. "It's for you." Ayami took it and opened it. She ate a piece of some of the chocolates.

"Here, have some." Ayami gave a piece of chocolate to Gaara. He took it and ate it.

They sat there eating chocolates all day.

Well that's all for now. And the next time you will read is: Meeting and surprises.


	7. Meetings and Suprises

Sorry if I hadn't gotten all of these chapters up because of a lot of distractions and Writer's block, well here's: Meeting and Surprises.

**July 2**

**Forest**

Kuritsu was walking through the deep part of the forest. She stopped at certain part of the forest where she told Itachi to meet her. She looked around and turned around but no sign of him. She looked up and was smiling she quickly vanished and hugged him.

"You finally show up." Itachi wasn't a very patient person. "Would you stop hugging me so much?"

"Never!" Kuritsu still being a regular fan girl. Itachi smirked at her remark and took her to a place to camp for the night.

"Are you sure that you can keep watch for the night?" Kuritsu started to roll put her sleeping bag inside the tent.

"I'm sure." Itachi was standing outside. "Go to sleep." Kuritsu went off back to her tent and she went and laid in her sleeping bag for a while, and fell asleep.

**July 3 2:21 AM**

Kuritsu woke up from a noise outside and couldn't go back asleep. She went outside to see if Itachi was still there.

"What are you doing awake?" He was sitting at the opening of her tent.

"Couldn't sleep." She sat next to Itachi and lay on his shoulder. She unzipped her sleeping bag to cover her and Itachi. She looked up in the morning sky, still dark. Her eye lids started to become heavy and gently fell back asleep. Itachi notice Kuritsu fall asleep and moved her, her head was on his chest and she was fast asleep. Itachi started to fall asleep just watching her.

**July 3 4:00 AM**

**Kiba's house**

Kosuki was on the roof top thinking. _Kosuki: Although we just meet and started dating. I think we should kiss soon. Sure it's a Kiba's fan girl dream but, should we do it so soon?_

"You couldn't stop thinking of the question either." Kiba came and sat next to her.

"Should we?" Kosuki wanted to know if Kiba wanted to kiss her.

"We should, shouldn't we?" Kiba turned to Kosuki to find that she was facing him. Their faces got near each other and the sky was clear the moon showed vividly and they kissed for the first time.

"That was weird, but in a good way." Kosuki turned to face the sky and the setting moon.

"Arrf." Akamaru was on the roof top.

"I'll go back later." Kiba was getting Akamaru back in but wouldn't go. Kosuki created a black aura around Akamaru's head. Kiba and Kosuki did one long, last kiss good night.

**6:48 AM**

**Sakura's house**

It was still quite in the house. On the dinner table was a vase full of roses. Sakura went downstairs to make an early breakfast. She hasn't seen the vase of roses yet. She read the tag. 'Will you go out with me?' Satoshi. _Sakura: Looks like Ino pig has someone too._

Sakura started to cook up breakfast. Dai woke up from all the noise downstairs and got up to see what it was about.

"Sakura, why are you starting breakfast early?" Dai was rubbing his.

"I thought if we get up early we'll have more time together." Sakura started to mix some kind of batter.

"Remember that question?" Dai started to help make breakfast.

"First kiss." Sakura started to wonder off into space. She poured the batter into a waffle iron, she closed it and waited. Dai came by to clean a plate. After he was done he opened the waffle iron and took out the waffle. Sakura snapped out of her mind and poured more mix in. Later Ino and Satoshi woke up; they came down and ate breakfast.

**7:00 AM**

**Hyuuga Estate**

Neji woke up and got dressed and went to go eat breakfast. When he was on his way there, he saw Ayami and Hinata practicing, it looks like they both stopped and joined Neji for breakfast.

"What happened to Kuritsu?" Neji started to get juice Hinata and Ayami.

"She went camping." Ayami said with no concern.

"All by herself." Hinata was looking at Ayami as though she was mad.

"Well, I know that she's fine, she can take care of herself." Ayami took a glass of orange juice. Neji sat down and started to pass out breakfast.

"When will she be back? I think that she'll come back soon." Ayami took a bite out of the sausage. "Maybe tomorrow." She took a sip if orange juice.

**Forest**

Itachi woke to find Kuritsu still asleep in his arms. Kuritsu woke up and looked around to see where she was, she expected to be back in her tent, but she fell asleep on Itachi. Kuritsu slowly got up and rubbed her eyes, she yawned and was stretching.

"How did you sleep?" Itachi got up and wrapped Kuritsu's blanket around her.

"I'm not going to catch a cold." Kuritsu held it.

"You might." Itachi started to make a fire. Kuritsu started to pack up her tent and sleeping bag. She came by and sat next to him. She was resting on his shoulder.

"You're not going to fall asleep again, are you?" Itachi looked at her.

"I'm already wide awake." Kuritsu sweetly answered his question. Itachi smirked and kissed her forehead. Kuritsu blushed and closed her eyes and smiled. _Kuritsu: First kiss on the forehead._ They both sat in front of the fire. Kuritsu had both of her arms around Itachi's arm.

"Itachi, I was thinking. Maybe you should come back with me?" Kuritsu looked at the older Uchiha.

"Why?" Itachi looked down at her.

"I have a surprise" Kuritsu looked back down on the fire.

"Okay, but I'll have to deal with my little brother."

"I'll have someone deal with him."

**Sasuke's house**

Tsuki was still asleep and Sasuke was in his bed thinking. _Sasuke: What to do today? _He looked at his door. _I_ _could go see if Tsuki's awake._ He headed for is door still in his pajamas… actually more like in his boxers. He opened the door to find Tsuki still in bed._ Might as well wake her up. _He had a bored look on his face when he walked over to her. He sat on he sat on the bed and turned to see that she was sleeping. He moved her shoulder to wake her.

"I'm already awake." She turned to him. "UGH." She turned away.

"What's the matter?" Sasuke leaned over to check what was wrong.

"Put a shirt on." She pulled the covers over her head.

"Hn." Sasuke just smirked. And removed the sheets from her head.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing now? Sweetie." _Tsuki: What did he just say?_ Tsuki got up and turned to the dead Uchiha sitting on her bed.

"What did you just sa…?" Sasuke leaned in and stole a kiss. Tsuki froze in that position. A lot of gasps were heard from behind the window. Tsuki and Sasuke broke the kiss to find the whole fan club expect Sakura and Ino.

"Does this happen to you a lot?" Tsuki turned to Sasuke.

"Unfortunately, yes." Tons of death glares were sent to Tsuki's way. _Tsuki: Wrong timing._ Tsuki reached over to shut the blinds.

"You want to start the plans?" Sasuke was lying in bed.

"Sure, first of all get ou…" Sasuke stole another kiss.

"See you down stairs." Sasuke closed the door.

**Sakura's house**

"Sakura are you sure that your plan is going to work?" Ino was about to call Shikamaru to a training field.

"Just call him." Sakura was about to leave with Dai to go get Temari.

"Fine." Ino dialed in the right numbers. ring ring ring

"Hello?" A lazy voice was heard on the other line.

"Shikamaru it's Ino, can you meet in the training field that we usually train at?" She was trying to convince him to go there.

"Heh, fine I'll go." He hung up. Ino placed the phone back on the receiver.

"Let's go Satoshi." Ino dragged Satoshi outside.

Sakura and Dai are at the apartment that Temari and her brothers were staying. Knock Knock the door opened.

"Sakura, Dai, what are you guys doing here?" Temari was standing in front of the couple.

"Can you come to this training field?" Sakura handed her a map. "Come in a few minutes." Sakura and Dai left.

"Kankuro, I'm going somewhere." She closed the door and left for the field.

**Training Field**

"How troublesome, she asked me to meet her here and she isn't here." Shikamaru was looking at the clouds.

Temari walked in and found the lazy ass ninja. She took her fan and waved a wind at him. Shikamaru felt a power wind and turned to see it was the blond sand ninja.

"What are you doing here?" They both said unison.

"Sakura told me to meet her here." Temari placed her fan behind her.

"Ino said she would meet me here." He got up and put his hand in his pockets.

"Troublesome women." Shikamaru muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?" Temari had her fan in front of her.

"Eh eh, let's not fight." Shikamaru held his hand out in front.

"What did you say about women?" Temari walked over to the lazy ninja.

"Their troublesome." Shikamaru looked at her.

"I'm troublesome?" Temari went in his face.

"Maybe?" Shikamaru answered lazily.

In the trees were Ino, Satoshi, Sakura and Dai.

"Their not supposed to be fighting." Ino was looking on the argument. Sakura heard a noise, someone landed behind them.

"Tsuki, Sasuke-kun what are you doing here?"

"We're here to see how things are going." Tsuki answered. Sasuke sat down. Ino was sitting in Satoshi's lap. Sakura and Dai turned back on the action. Everyone hiding in the tree saw Shikamaru and Temari kiss.

"WHAT!" The girls fell out. Temari and Shikamaru turned to see what it was. Sasuke Satoshi and Dai caught their girlfriends and landed safely.

"We missed the whole thing." Ino whined. Tsuki and Sakura sighed. Shikamaru and Temari had confused faces on.

"Well for a lazy person you kiss okay." Temari was looking at the incoming group.

"So you guys kiss and make up." Ino was smiling at Shikamaru._ Ino: Looks like a lazy ninja can get a girlfriend, only with some help._

"You guys set us up?" Temari looked at Ino and Sakura.

"He he well…you see." Sakura and Ino were had sweat drops and was rubbing the back of their heads.

"You guys did me a favor." Temari closed her eyes and turned to Shikamaru. They smiled in relief.

"Sasuke we should get over to Neji's and Tenten's house." Tsuki whispered in Sasuke's ear. Sasuke nodded and they both disappeared.

**Outside the Hyuuga Estate**

"Neji you haven't asked Tenten out yet." Sasuke was taunting the Hyuuga.

"And I'll wait a little longer, when I know Tenten does like me." Neji was sitting against the wall and had his hands in front one another.

"How long had you held this up for?" Sasuke had his hands in his pockets.

"…"

**Tenten's House**

"Tenten, tell Neji you like him." Tsuki sat at the table with a plate of cookies and a glass of milk.

"I would but does he." Tenten took a cookie and started to eat it.

"Come on, before I didn't like Sasuke, but then things change and I started to like him." Tsuki dipped the cookie in the milk.

"You didn't like Sasuke?" Tenten looked at her like if she was a maniac.

"Don't change the subject." Tsuki took a bite out of the cookie.

"Well your right I should tell him." Tenten brighten up.

"Then let's finish these cookies and go to Neji's house. And save a few for Neji." Tsuki raised her glass and Tenten toasted to it.

**Outside Hyuuga Estate**

"I got a date and you don't for what, a long time." Sasuke just broke the last of Neji's nerve.

"Let's go." Neji standing up and going somewhere.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke started to with Neji to where ever he was going.

"Tenten's house."

**Tenten's house**

"So we you use the scissor and put the ribbon on the razor part and pull it down fast." Tsuki and Tenten put a bag together for Neji.

"Are you sure?" Tenten held the bag full of cookies.

"I'm sure." **Ding Dong** the doorbell rang and Tenten ran and get it. She opened the door to find Neji and Sasuke.

"Hey guys come in." Tenten opened the door more so the shinobi could come in. "Tsuki is at the table." Tenten said loudly. Tsuki hid the bag of cookies and sat on the couch.

"Hey Neji, Sasuke." Tsuki turned from the T.V to the boys. Tenten sat on the other, Neji sat next to her and Sasuke sat next to Tsuki.

"So why are you guys here?" Tsuki faced the two boys.

"We're here because Neji wants to tell Tenten something." Sasuke turned to the Hyuuga.

"Can you two get out first?" Neji turned to the two Uchihas.

"Done." They both said unison. They got up and left.

"Uh… Tsuki wait!" Tenten turned around.

"Don't worry Tenten." Tsuki closed the door and left the two.

"We should hear what's going on." Sasuke pit his ear on the door. Tsuki did the same.

"What did you wanted to talk to me about?" Tenten looked at her teammate.

"Well for a while I've been wanting to tell you this and…" Neji stopped when Tenten interrupted.

"Neji before you say anything else," _Tenten: Tsuki you better be right._ "Tenten found the bag of cookies behind her and took it. "I like you Neji, and her are some cookies." Tenten handed him the cookies. _Tenten: That felt embarrassing._

"Tenten I do too." Neji looked down at the bag.

"Really Neji." Tenten was over joyed to see him reply. Neji nodded and started to open the bag.

"Can you hear anything?" Tsuki said still had her ear on the door.

"Shhhh." Sasuke shushed Tsuki. Tsuki had her hand on the door to keep balance. The door quickly flew open and Tsuki fell in, Sasuke heard the footsteps coming and already came off the door. Tenten and Neji were looking at Tsuki and Sasuke strangely. Tsuki was moaning on the ground. Tenten came down to the girl.

"Tsuki it worked." Tenten whispered into her ear. Tenten helped her up.

"Well you guys are now a happy couple." Tsuki stood up and looked at the two. Sasuke came and stood by her.

"You guys are going on a date," He turned his attention to the Hyuuga. "Right?"

"We're going tonight." Neji looked at the Uchiha prodigy.

"Where?" Tsuki came in the conversation.

"We're not going to tell you." Tenten popped out behind from Neji.

"Okay, I'll see you guys around." Tsuki and Sasuke turned around and walked away. Neji and Tenten walked back inside.

**Kiba and Kosuki**

Hinata, Kiba and Kosuki were walking down a path.

"Hinata I'm glad that you can join us on our picnic." Kosuki was trying to ac her best. "Oh, and Sakura and Dai and one other person will be joining us." They all walked into an opening where they found Dai, Sakura and Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-kun is joining us?" Hinata blushed as she turned to Kosuki.

"Yep." Kiba said happily. Akamaru ran down to the others and Kiba, Hinata and Kosuki came down.

"Hey guys!" Sakura stood up and waved to the three and started to get the plates out of the basket. Kiba, Kosuki and Hinata sat down and started to eat sandwiches.

"Is there anything to drink?" Naruto looked into the basket.

"Oh, I forgot I'll get them, I'll be right back." Sakura got up and went to go get the drinks.

"Wait, I'll go with you." Dai went and followed her into the forest. Kiba looked into the basket to find the two pieces of cake.

"Sakura-chan is going out with Dai." Naruto sighed and looked blue.

"Naruto it isn't that bad." Kiba patted him on his back.

"Even Sasuke teme has a girlfriend." Naruto went into a beetle position at the corner of the blanket.

"Na-Naruto-kun." Hinata sat and watched him. Kiba went over to Naruto.

"Naruto how about you go walk in the forest for a while." Kiba talked to the sad shinobi.

"Heh, sure, you coming." Naruto got up. He looked at Kiba still sitting, Akamaru was on his head.

"Nope you go alone." Kiba smiled. Naruto went off into the forest. Kiba let Akamaru of his head, Akamaru started to run into the forest.

**Forest**

Sasuke and Tsuki were sitting down at a tree trunk waiting for Akamaru.

"How long have we sat here?" Tsuki was leaning against the tree waiting for a long time.

"Bark bark." Akamaru finally came and left somewhere. He left to go to another waiting couple. Neji and Tenten were behind a bush. Akamaru sniffed around to find the two.

"Grrrrr." Akamaru jumped a bush to find Neji and Tenten kissing. Akamaru turned blue. Tenten and Neji stopped and looked at the poor dog. They both got up and started walking. Akamaru then hid in a bush.

Naruto was walking down a path and heard talking he turned to see Neji and Tenten walking and talking together._ Naruto: Neji and Tenten too_ Naruto sighed and walked on.

"Dobe, what are you doing here?" He turned to find the last person he ever wanted to talk to now. He saw Sasuke and Tsuki walking.

"How did you and Tsuki and were Neji and…" Naruto stopped at what he was thinking. _Naruto: WHY IS EVERYONE IN LOVE! SASUKE-TEME I'LL SHOW YOU! _HE stomped of back to the picnic.

"Wow, you didn't even temp him and he's already mad at you, maybe I shouldn't be dating you?" She stepped aside.

"And where do you think your going." Sasuke grabbed her wrist he last time.

"Ita, it still hurts from before." Tsuki turned back to him and saw that he was looking somewhere at a distance. "Sasuke, are you…" Sasuke covered her mouth with his free hand. She looked into looked where Sasuke was looking. She saw nothing._ Sasuke: Where is he? I thought I saw him._ _Tsuki: What's going on? If he doesn't remove hand from my month now, he'll get bit._ Sasuke moved his hand after he heard a low growl from Tsuki. They both left to where Kiba and Kosuki were.

**Picnic location**

Naruto came out of the forest running, panting.

_Flashback_

_Itachi and Kuritsu were sitting in a tree and were cuddling. She heard Naruto stomped off and jumped down from where she was._

"_Naruto," Naruto turned to Kuritsu. "I need to talk to you."_

"_What is it?" Naruto stopped and walked over._

"_You do know that Hinata likes you."_

"_She does?" Naruto had his hand on his chin and was thinking._

"_Every time she looks at you she blushes and every time you get close she faints, isn't it obvious." Kuritsu was waving her arms._

"_To think of it? Yeah she does." Naruto looked at her as though he learned something._

"_So go ask her out!" She pointed into the direction he was walking earlier_

"_YEAH!" Naruto started to run._

"_A job well done." Kuritsu was patting hands up and down._

"_What was that for?" Itachi came down and was behind her holding her small waist._

"_I've wanted to do that." Kuritsu looked up. They vanished once more before they were spotted._

"Hinata, I need to talk to you." Naruto shouted with all the breath he had left. Hinata got up and ran._ Kosuki: Well that took long._ Kiba and Kosuki started to talk and watch Naruto.

"Hinata-Chan, do you like me?" Naruto said.

"Na-Na-Naruto-kun I liked you ever since the academy!" She just got over it and said what she wanted to say for a long time. Naruto smiled and leaned to kiss her on the cheek. He wrapped his arms around her to give her a hug.

"I see now Hinata-Chan, I'll never leave you alone." Naruto let go and took her hand to go over to the others.

"Hey guys guess what." Naruto was waving his hand at the others. Sakura and Dai came back and Kiba and Kosuki were looking at the two. Naruto and Hinata came and sat down. Naruto explained what had happened in the forest and with Hinata, well, not the kiss and the hug.

"Naruto, Hinata, you two want the last two pieces of cake?" Sakura reached in for the last part of the picnic. The cakes were already in a cut form, they were both wrapped with gold paper, and it was placed on two plates and two forks.

"I don't know do you guys want it?" Naruto was looking at the four.

"Its fine, you guys should have it." Kosuki gave the cake to Hinata and Naruto. Everyone smiled and was looking at the two. They started to eat and they all toasted to it.

**Training Field 3:08 PM**

Temari and Shikamaru started to get up.

"I need to go meet Chouji at Korean BBQ." Shikamaru stretched.

"I have nothing else to do for the rest of the day." Temari came up to him.

"I don't think Chouji will mind a little company." Shikamaru and Temari walked off.

Sorry for the wait but I was busy and I'm starting on a new story too and I you want to read. The title is 'Does blind rage lead to a…Avenger?'


	8. A Deal and Fun Time

Sorry if I didn't put the title of the new chapter before and here's the chapter name!

A Deal and fun time. And sorry for not updating I had a lot and today's my birthday 7/13. Well here ya go.

**July 3**

At the Korean BBQ Chouji had waited for Shikamaru.

"Hey Chouji." Shikamaru came in and sat across from Chouji.

"Hi Shikamaru," Chouji also turned to see Temari too. "Hi Temari?" Chouji waved at her.

"She's gonna join us, is that fine with you." Shikamaru looked at his beat friend. He got a nodded in confirm. They ordered and waited for the food to arrive.

"Shikamaru and Temari?" Chouji was really confused on what happened. Shikamaru just got done explaining. Shikamaru started to rub the back of his head. The food came and Chouji started to put it on the grill. Shikamaru and Temari did the same.

"Shikamaru, I'm supposed to give you this." Chouji got put a piece of paper from his pocket, he started to put the finished BBQ meat and put it in the bowl of rice.

"Who's it from?" Shikamaru took it and unfolded it. He read it and gave it back.

"Tomorrow at the field we all meet. What do they have in store for us?" Shikamaru went and grabbed some BBQ. They all ate and talked.

**Streets of Konoha**

Kuritsu was walking through Konoha looking for Tsuki. _Kuritsu: Where is she?_ She stopped at the lake and saw Tsuki and Sasuke at the dock. _I knew it! You did like him._ Kuritsu jogged down.

"Hey guys!" Kuritsu waved. Tsuki was trying to walk on water but was interrupted and lost concentration. Sasuke pulled up the soaking wet Tsuki.

"Oops, sorry." Kuritsu apologized.

"It's fine." Tsuki's clothes started to dry.

"Tsuki can I talk to you alone." Kuritsu dragged her away from Sasuke. They went up to the playground near by. They both sat on the swings.

"What do you wanna talk about?" Tsuki tuned to her friend.

"You're going out with Sasuke?" Kuritsu was looking at her when she was hyper.

"Yeah, why? Wait, you weren't here." Tsuki stopped the swing.

"So anyway," Kuritsu came back on topic.

"Kosuki does the anyway thing." Tsuki started to swing again.

"Well can you keep Sasuke under control if I bring Ita-Chan to the secret?" Kuritsu said in one breath.

"Why would I help Sasuke's evil brother?" Tsuki stopped and looked at Kuritsu.

"Because he's right behind you." Kuritsu looked at Itachi standing behind her. Tsuki turned around and saw Itachi.

"Fine just don't kill me." Tsuki was leaning on the edge of her swing.

"He won't kill you." Kuritsu was looking at Tsuki.

"He killed most of the Uchiha." Tsuki was about to fall. _Tsuki: He might kill me._

"He won't, besides if he does he will be tormented by me for along long time." Kuritsu started to swing.

"Okay, I'll do it, but first let me see you two kiss and then I'll be sure that Sasuke doesn't go kill Itachi mode." Tsuki was staring at the two.

"Done." Itachi simply answered. Kuritsu went wide eyed after what he said. Itachi went and kissed Kuritsu.

"Okay, see you guys later." Tsuki got up and waved goodbye. The sun started to set. Itachi and Kuritsu left.

"What took you so long?" Sasuke was sitting at the edge of the docks.

"Something, I'm going to try it again." Tsuki was about to try to walk on water again. She felt a hand on her shoulder and stopped.

"It's getting late, let's go home." Tsuki turned to him and left.

**Neji and Tenten**

"That was the best first date Neji." Tenten was looking at Neji. Neji was walking Tenten back.

"You enjoyed it then." They both turned on a corner.

"One of the best nights of my life." Tenten sighed. They reached Tenten's house. Neji kissed Tenten.

"Goodnight. And I'll see you at the field when it's dark. You are going too." Neji turned back and walked away.

"Yeah, see you later." Tenten closed the door and went to bed.

**Naruto and Hinata**

"Naruto-kun, are you sure this is the right path?" Hinata followed right behind Naruto.

"We're here." Naruto pushed open a bush and walked to an opening. They walked to a cliff and looked out into the night.

"Sugoi, Naruto-kun." Hinata looked at the amazing site. Naruto had a huge smile on. He slowly reached out with his arm around Hinata's waist. Hinata leaned onto Naruto's shoulders. He laid his head on her head. They watched the moonlight in front of them. They stayed in that position for awhile. Naruto got up and stretched.

"It's getting late, I'll take you home." Naruto helped up Hinata and walked back to the Hyuuga estate.

**Gaara and Ayami**

Gaara took Ayami to the beach for the whole day. They both sat in sand near the water. Ayami was wearing a dark blue two piece and had her towel wrapped around her. Gaara was sitting next to her and was wearing brown swimming trunks. They sat there looking out at the ocean.

"Gaara," Ayami kept staring out at the ocean.

"…" He kept staring out at the ocean too.

"Thanks for taking me here." She sighed and looked at the waves near them. She tilted her body leaning towards him, but leaned too far and fell slightly on him. Gaara didn't mind and took her in his arms and put his head on top of her head. He took a breath to smell her shampoo. They both sat there looking out at the sea. When it got really dark Ayami was asleep. Gaara started to carry her on his back and take her back to the Hyuuga estate.

**July 4 4:00 AM**

**Sasuke's House**

Tsuki was wide awake excited for Independence Day.

"_Tsuki, Tsunade told us that we can teach you the Jutsu to send you guys back to your world." Sasuke sat next to Tsuki on the couch._

"_Tomorrow is…"_

"_Independence Day." Tsuki looked at him._

"_How did you know?"_

"_Ayami told me. We sort of have almost the same celebration. It's sort of like your holiday, we all still light fireworks."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah really, you wanna go buy some fireworks tomorrow?" Tsuki started to lie down on Sasuke's lap. She yawned._

"_Sure why not." Tsuki closed her eyes. Sasuke smirked._

"Might as well make more fireworks." Tsuki got up and went over to the spot where she hides the fireworks. She went over to a desk and lit a candle with one of her liters._ Tsuki: Ayami forgot that I hold matches and liters. Good thing me and Sasuke are buying some here, I wonder what kind they have? Probably different kinds then back home. Well, at least my pyro side will go down after today. Okay where are those fuses._ She picked a long fuse and attached it the snowman like firework._ There's an artillery shot. (An artillery shot is one of those fireworks that are supposed to in a tube and explode in the air that looks big.)_ She worked until six o' clock and had enough fireworks for everyone that they all invited._ There are still some materials left._ She heard the bathroom shower turn on._ He's in the shower, might as well use up the rest._ A few minutes later. _Done finally well might as well put all of this away_. She put all of it away and got dressed. Knock knock

"Come in." She finally tied her Konoha headband on her forehead. Sasuke came in with his blue outfit and had his headband and arm warmer were off, his hair still wet.

"You ready to go." Sasuke put his arms around her waist.

"Yeah." They both left._ Hopefully Tenten got the stuff out of the freezer without getting caught._

**Kiba's House**

"What do you have in store for us Kosuki?" Kiba got his shoes on and started to walk with her. Akamaru was on top of his head.

"You'll see. Come on." She started to run and drag Kiba along.

"Hold on, wait." He started to catch up and ran to where ever she was talking him. They both ran until he saw everyone on top of a hill. They got up the hill and found to see that Neji, Naruto, Gaara, Shikamaru, Chouji, Satoshi, Dai, Lee, Kankuro and Shino were all waiting around.

"Hey guys!" Kosuki waved at the group of boys and ran up to them.

"Kosuki, Ayami told me to tell you that go and meet them." Naruto was standing under a tree. Kosuki started to run.

"Where are they anyway?" Kiba sat down to catch his breath. Neji looked down at the hill and found that Sasuke and Tsuki came up as well.

"Why are we here?" Sasuke turned to Tsuki who was carrying bags of fireworks.

"You'll see." Tsuki and Sasuke got up the hill. Tsuki then dashed to where the girls were going.

"Tsuki, where are you going?" Sasuke grabbed her hand before she could leave.

"I need to go and finish something." Tsuki turned back and tried to pry his grip.

"Before you leave why have all the girls run off?" Neji got up and walked over.

"You see…" Tsuki was still trying to get away. _Shoot I'm in trouble. Help._

"Where are the other girls?" Shino questioned. Every boy turned to her and was about to tie her down to get the information from her. _Where is the smoke grenade I made, it's in my pocket. There it is._ She pulled the string with her free hand and was somehow able to toss it in the group to make her escape._ That was close._ She dashed to the hiding spot the girls were.

"What happened?" Naruto was coughing from the grenade. The entire guys looked around for the girls. Tsuki vanished and no sign of them.

**Somewhere in the forest**

"Where is she? She's never this damn late." Kosuki was walking around.

"Kosuki you want to help us or not." Kuritsu was starting to pack some equipment. Kosuki came over to Ino and started to help. Tsuki ran and found them starting to finish.

"What took you so long?" Ayami looked up from her mixing.

"The boys started to get suspicious." Tsuki start over to a table. "Kosuki, are you sure that your dark aura can shielded us from Neji's Byakugan?" Tsuki grabbed the pastry bag and started to put frosting on a cake.

"We tried it out with Hinata." Kosuki looked at Hinata who was tying a bag. She nodded and ever body went back to work.

"You sure the guys would like this?" Temari was carrying a box over to another table.

"Well you all agreed to help." Ayami was done mixing.

"Tenten, did you get the frozen juice from Sasuke's fridge?" Tsuki started to put white Fonda on the cake. (Fonda is used for cakes, they are like a play dough like substance that taste sweet and is edible.)

"Yeah, you need it." Tenten got up and assisted Tsuki.

"No, just wondering." Tsuki started to put red stripes of Fonda. Ayami was making a sauce for the ribs. Ino and Kosuki were tying everything. Sakura and Hinata started to cut some fruit. Kuritsu and Temari were putting some cups into a box. Tenten squeezed the pastry bag a little and around the top. The cake they were making looked like a cannon and had red and white stripes with blue Fonda at the top surrounding the top with white stars.

"What do you guys think so far?" Tsuki and Tenten step away from the almost done cake.

"It looks like the American flag." Kuritsu looked at it. Everyone was thinking the same, well the girls from the other world did.

"You should probably put stars popping out from the bottom." Sakura was pointing at the bottom of the cannon cake.

"And put some red, white and blue flowers too, to go with the colors." Ino went and grabbed a box and opened to find flowers she brought. She covered the bottom with the red, white and blue flowers. Tenten started to make the stars and put it in. Tsuki finished it by putting the last final touches. Tsuki went over to Hinata to help.

"We're done here." Ayami and Temari stood up and sat down waiting for the others to finish.

**Back to the Shinobi**

"Sasuke what's in those bags?" Naruto looked and opened it.

"Fireworks." Sasuke had his arms crossed.

"Why not have some fun right now." Kiba looked into one to find that it was filled with just mini dynamites.

"How about a war?" Kankuro opened another to find more mini dynamites. All the guys agreed to have a dynamite war.

"How are we going to light them?" Dai looked at one of the dynamite he was holding. Sasuke was holding Tsuki's bag. He opened to find it full if liter and matches. He sweat dropped.

"We'll use these." Sasuke tossed everyone a liter.

"Then let's get this war started." Satoshi separated the dynamites to even piles for everyone.

"Let's lit this to start it." Satoshi took out an artillery shot. And they all went down the hill to get to a field of dirt and grass around the large field. They all grouped around the artillery shot and was lighting the long fuse.

"Why is the fuse so long?" Naruto looked at the fuse. No one knew why. Dai lit the fuse and all walked back and waited for it to explode to start. Everyone was getting ready to light their first dynamite. When the fuse hit the firework, it exploded near the shinobi and they all jumped back.

"Ahhh, it does that." Naruto fell on the ground and got up to light the dynamite to hit Sasuke with. Everyone was throwing the dynamite every where and was hitting everyone. Sasuke tossed some in the air with out lighting it yet, he did some quick hand signs.

"Katon Honsenka no jutsu!" He blew out fireballs and hit the fuses and hit Neji in the arm, Shikamaru on the leg, Gaara on the hand, he agreed to not use sand to protect him as hard as he can, Lee twice on the arm, and Naruto on the leg. Then Sasuke got a barrage from the angry shinobi he hit. He got hit on the arm, leg and hand. The war went on as the shinobi were all getting hurt.

**Somewhere in the forest**

"You hear that." Temari picked up some boxes and looked at the direction the sound was. Everyone nodded and finished the surprise for the boys. Kosuki and Ayami were using their blood limit to help carry the stuff.

**Battle field**

The girls walked into the unsuspected battlefield and found that the boys were all throwing mini dynamite at each other. They all stopped when they found the girls carrying boxes and were watching.

"So that's what you were all up to." Shino landed next to the group of girls.

"Well are you guys done or what." Tsuki looked at the last of the war. Every one had one dynamite left and held on to it, they all came over and helped the kunochi.

"We got it." Ino said. They all walked up to the hill and started to unpack. The cake was in an ice box and was set aside.

"Is this what you all were doing?" Chouji looked at the kunochi hard at work setting up every thing.

"Yeah, hope you guys are hungry." Sakura was opening a box of plates, forks, spoons, knifes, and napkins.

"We all pitched into making all of this." Hinata said a sentence with out stuttering. The guys sat down to treat their burns from the war. Hinata, Tenten and Tsuki were using spoons to scrap at the frozen juice to make slushies. Ino and Sakura were starting a grill to cook the ribs. Kuritsu and Temari were laying out the several bowls with different snacks in them. Kosuki and Ayami were fixing every thing. The guys were all tending to their burns. _Kuritsu: When is he coming?_

"Hey guys we're done." Sakura and Ino said unison and started to fill the plates with ribs. Every one got up and started to fill their plates and sat down on the ground and started to eat.

"You girls did all of this." Lee was looking at the girls who were serving every thing. Tenten sat next to Neji, Hinata next to Naruto, Sakura was with Dai, Ino and Satoshi, Shikamaru, Chouji and Temari sat in a group with Ino and Satoshi. Lee was with his team, Team 7 sat together, and Kankuro and Gaara joined them. Soon everyone was in a big circle talking and eating. Everyone soon finished.

"Gaara so you and Ayami have never kissed yet." Temari came over to her brother.

"Well I don't know…"

"You should kiss her at least once."

"For all we know Temari you and Shikamaru cou…" Kankuro didn't want to finish his sentence.

"You should kiss her when we're all lighting fireworks." Temari was telling Gaara that he should kiss Ayami. Ayami came by and started to talk to Gaara.

The sun was setting and everyone waited for the sky to get dark to start lighting.

"Hey lets all play truth or dare." Tenten came up decided to play something fun. Everyone got in a circle and started to play.

"I'll go first." Kiba spun it and landed on Sasuke.

"Truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Are you going to be a male stripers for males?"

"No." Sasuke was clenching his fist. Sasuke spun the bottle and it lands on Itachi.

"How did you get here?" Kosuki jumped to see that Itachi was sitting with Kuritsu. Sasuke was about to use Chidori and kill him. His Sharingan was activated. Tsuki held his shoulder down to keep him from killing him.

"Sasuke just sit and play the game." Tsuki was trying hard to control the Uchiha.

"Itachi." He muttered under his breath.

"Sasuke just clam down and let him stay with out you killing him, just for tonight, onegai." Tsuki was pulling on his arm to get him to set down. _Tsuki: You better be happy Kuritsu._ He sat down and glared at his brother.

"Truth or Dare." He spoke and tried to low the anger.

"Dare." Itachi wasn't caring much on what his brother was going to dare him.

"I dare you to go and…" Sasuke had smirk on his face.

"Hey guys, its pitch black now, wow I didn't know that how could we not notice that." Kosuki was in a happy mood and everybody looked a around.

"Well before we'll all start lighting fireworks, I still want to know who is who." Neji stood up and had his arms crossed.

"What do you mean Neji?" Tenten came up and was confused with the rest.

"What clan there each from." Neji was looking at the six.

"Well we'll show you." Tsuki had activated her Sharingan and had light from Dai. Kosuki started to control a black aura and Ayami started to make everyone float. Satoshi then made an Illusion to make everyone see that there was more than one person. Kuritsu called over some owls._ Neji: Uchiha, Namiku, Izawa, Kinimi, Zahai, and Inuzuka._ They all stopped.

"Okay after that let's start the show." Tsuki was about to light an opening of the fireworks down back at the dirt field. When it was lit she was next to Sasuke. It went up and everyone started to use the fireworks in the bag.

When everyone was holding a long tube they were all holding it up.

"Tsuki why don't you light it." Temari said for everyone who was holding up the tubes.

"Sure, why not." She did some quick hand signs. "Katon Honsenka no Jutsu." She blew a couple of fireballs and landed on the fuse. _Good thing Sasuke taught me that._ Gaara and Ayami were under the tree waiting for the fireworks to go off. It went up and did a show. Gaara looked at Ayami and went in closer. She turned and they both kissed under the cover of the night. The fireworks lit up and showed them kissing.

"Temari." Kankuro turned to Gaara. Temari looked at what Kankuro was looking at. She smiled and turned to have some fireworks over them. Shikamaru looked back to find what was Temari smiling about. He turned to Ino and Satoshi in the tree. Satoshi was hold one of the long tubes firing it out. They kissed and Satoshi was still holding the long tube. Once all the fireworks were done. They all headed back.

"Tsuki, the cake." Hinata came over. Tsuki took the cake out and set it in the middle of the field.

"Aren't we supposed to eat the cake?" Naruto was looking at Tsuki why is the cake in the middle of the field.

"We're lighting it that's why." Tsuki came out of the tree with boxes in her hand.

"Well this is our homemade fireworks." Tsuki, Dai, Kosuki, Satoshi, Ayami and Kuritsu all stood up and were opening the boxes loaded with fireworks.

"Before we use all of the fireworks. Let's light the cake." Tsuki took out a wrapped tube of artillery shots. Everyone was seated on the hill side to face the cake. She put the long wrapped tube in and lit the fuse. She ran back to get a seat. They all watched and waited for the explosion. It went up and showed the symbol of Konoha then Mist, Rock, Rain, Waterfall, Grass, Sound and Cloud. The show went on and a Sakura picture was in the sky. Dai looked at Sakura.

"Sakura." He whispered under his breath. She turned saw Dai looking at her and another Sakura picture was in the sky and they kissed with the fireworks making Sakura's hair to shine like silk. It didn't stop yet and showed the Uchiha clan symbol along with other clans in Konoha. When flowers were starting to show. Ino was looking at the amazement of the show. Satoshi tapped her shoulder. She turned to see that Satoshi was thinking about the question. She felt a little bad for it and kissed him on the lips to get their first kiss. She smiled and turned back to see the rest of the fireworks. The show went on. Naruto was looking at the fireworks when name started to come out. He saw his name and then Hinata's. He turned to the shy Kunoichi and saw that she was blushing when her name was in the sky. Naruto went and raised her chin so her face was facing him. She blushed and waited for the moment, Naruto kissed her and Hinata didn't faint, she just rested her head on his chest and looked back into the sky.

"You guys did all of this too." Sasuke was looking at Tsuki who was watching the fireworks.

"Yeah, and well look at everyone else." He turned to find everyone kissing under the show. He was surprised when he saw Itachi too. He leaned in to kiss her as well to go with what the others were doing. It ended with fast acting explosions in the sky. Everyone went down to see what happened to the cake. The cake was fine and had a tube in the middle. Tsuki took a kunai and cut slices of the cake. They all sat back on the side of the hill. They all were eating.

"Who made the cake?" Chouji questioned all of the Kunoichi.

"We all made it." Kuritsu said.

"We all thought of different flavors and we all combined it together." Ino was finished and threw her plate away. Everyone finished and started to light fireworks again.

"Kiba use these first." Tsuki opened a box with the number one on it. Everyone had a sparkler and the tip was lit and everyone started to draw or write something. Naruto wrote his name and then a pop was at the end and his name was shown at the end. Everyone started to write something. After all of the sparklers were gone they started to use these flower fireworks.

"Naruto let's light this one and jump over it." Kiba was holding a fountain.

"You guys sure you wanna jump over that." Tsuki was away from all of the shinobi who wanted to jump over it.

"What harm can it do?" Lee was waiting for Gaara to light it. There were all in two lines and waited for it to rise. Once it rose, Lee jumped over it and then on the other line Sasuke jumped over it, and so on with all of the boys playing dumb.

"Tsuki, what does it do?" Sakura was watching them jumped over it again and again.

"You'll see." Tsuki walked a way and got to the first aid kit and got out bandages and ointment.

She sat on the side waiting with the other girls.

"Three, Two, One," Tsuki was counting down. Bang Kaboom at the end came out a tiny artillery shot with Naruto over it. And then Sasuke was hit with flowers. Every body who was near the explosion got burned. They all came back to get the burn checked.

"Told you guys." Tsuki was hit with dynamites from the burned shinobi. Sakura used her healing chakra and healed Dai's burn. Tsuki had water on Sasuke's burns, it lit up and healed the burns. Temari was fixing up Shikamaru. Ino was bandaging Satoshi. Hinata was putting ointment on Naruto. Gaara used his sand to protect him. Kosuki was done fixing Kiba and poked at the bandages. Itachi was sitting with Kuritsu letting her wrapped a bandage around his arm. The other guys waited for there turn for the girls to heal them.

"Any other surprises you want to warn us about." Sasuke was looking at her for not telling him.

"Nope." Tsuki was finished with Lee.

"Why don't the girls do what we did?" Itachi wanting to get back at Tsuki.

"Yeah and why don't you guys use this?" Shino took out a firework named Magical waterfall. He tossed it to Chouji who was down with the girls getting ready to jump on top of it. It was lit and then Tsuki jumped over it first and remembered that she saw Ayami put in dynamites. She got hit with one on her arm. Sakura jumped over and was only touched with sparks. Hinata jumped and was hit with a bee. Kosuki jumped and landed to close to the firework and ran over to the other side. Temari jumped and was hit with several crackles. Ayami jumped was touching sparks. Kuritsu jumped over and was hit with flowers. Ino jumped and was hit with an artillery shot. Sakura jumped and was hit with a barrage of flowers. They kept going.

"On three you all jump near it." Kiba was smiling.

"One, Two…" The girls were around it waiting. "Three!" They all jumped and then the finally was a shot to the sky. They came back burned like the others.

"You happy now." Tsuki started to heal herself.

"Hn. You okay." Sasuke looked at one burn. She pulled away to the other girls who were being treated the same. The guys started to use the rest of the fireworks. When the girls were done they followed Kuritsu to a place in the forest.

"Here are more fireworks." Kuritsu and the other Kunoichi took the boxes out and were laying them at the base of the tree. The girls started to arm themselves with fireworks to go against the boys.

Well sorry if I hadn't been updating well here's the chapter and after I'm done with the other chapter. That will be the last chapter to finish this. Well the next chapter, WAR and the end.


	9. WAR and the end?

Well thank to all of you have been reading and reviewing and thank to all of you who has not abandon me. Well here is the last chapter. WAR and the end. Remember, I'm having my one of my oc in my next story. 'Blind rage leads to a… Avenger?

The girls are armed with fireworks of all kinds.

"READY, SET, GO ITS PAYBACK!" They all put their hands in the middle of the group and let go. Kosuki and Tsuki put a shield around the boxes of fireworks so the guys don't get to it.

Temari lit several dynamite was once and threw it at Shikamaru, Lee and Chouji. Kosuki headed for Kiba and Naruto; she threw artillery shot at them. Tsuki was after Sasuke, Shino and Neji, Tenten was after Neji. Tenten and Tsuki teamed up and threw a barrage of flowers, bees and dynamites. Tsuki light a long tube and aimed it at them so they can't escape. Sakura was after Dai, Kankuro and Gaara. She threw smoke bombs around them and then threw crackle bombs in.  
Ino was after Lee and Satoshi. She threw crackle bombs and laid a hidden fountain. Hinata, Kuritsu and Ayami teamed up to get, Naruto, Itachi, Neji and Gaara. Hinata threw a barrage of bees and flowers, while Kuritsu was above dropping crackle bombs; Ayami was throwing in artillery shots. The War was on the boys started to catch on.

Neji, Sasuke, Gaara and Itachi were running together. In front came Tsuki and Kuritsu with crackle bombs that were rolled on the ground. Sasuke jumped behind Tsuki while Kuritsu ran for the other three. Tsuki turned and kicked with her right foot aiming for his head. Sasuke blocked and caught her leg.

"Hn, you can do better." Sasuke was about to pull her in.

"Like this." Tsuki had a long tube that said Roman candle in her right hand. It was lit, Sasuke let go and got out of the way.

"Temari! Plan Mist!" Tenten yelled as the Kunoichi lit a smoke bombs and smoke grenades were tossed it the air. Kosuki created a black aura so Neji can't use his Byakugan to search through the smoke. Temari leaped into the waving the smoke on to the boys. The girls were running around in circles throwing in the middle crackle bombs, bees, Flowers, and Dynamites.

The smoke cleared to find some of the shinobi gone.

"Now it's time to play a little game called Captured." Naruto shouted from the middle. The girls were on guard. Ayami threw a large lightning flash to find where they all are. Temari was looking around and found a shadow coming right for her.

"Shimatta!" Temari screeched. Ayami act to find her feet stuck in sand.

"Damn it." She was trying to move.

Kuritsu went and threw artillery shots to try and get them free.

"Kuritsu, Itachi is right behind you." Kosuki yelled. Kuritsu turned and held two fountains in her hand spinning around to shield her self. The remaining Kunoichi were back to back. Tenten, Kosuki, Hinata, Tsuki, Ino, Kuritsu and Sakura. Well now what.

Dai came running and was trying to capture the girls in a cage but only caught Sakura. It was just Tenten, Kuritsu, Ino, Tsuki, Hinata and Kosuki left.

"Kage bushin no Jutsu!" Naruto had five clones out and was charging to the group. They scattered under a cover of a smoke grenade. Hinata was fighting off the Bushins and was caught from under ground. Naruto was under ground behind her and was caught.

"Four down!" Naruto yelled. Tenten was throwing fireworks at Neji but only was blocked with Kaiten. Tenten was then out of fireworks. Neji went towards here.

"Chikushou." She muttered under her breath. Neji got her.

"Five down!" Neji yelled. He brought down to sit with the others.

"Come on Kuritsu you can beat Itachi!" Ayami was on the side lines cheering with the others.

"Come on Ino!" Tenten was watching Ino against Satoshi. Ino was throwing crackle bombs in the air and was trying to doge him at the same time. Satoshi threw a net and Ino was down. When he got her to where the others were, he untangled the net.

"Six down!" Satoshi yelled.

"Why are you guys saying when were down when you take us here?" Hinata asked Naruto.

"That's how this game works; you're not captured until you get here." Naruto said.

"Kuritsu, Tsuki, Kosuki, you guys don't get to where we are your not captured yet!" Sakura yelled when Kiba was walking back with Kosuki. Kosuki pulled away and tried to run. She used the last of her crackle bombs and then ran. Kiba stole one of her smoke bombs; he used it when they got close to the jail. She was trapped and couldn't see where she was going. Kiba tackled her to the jail.

"Seven Down!" Kiba got up and dusted him self off. Kuritsu and Tsuki were both being chased by the two brothers. They ran together and tried to get away. Before they were both in the forest.

_Flashback_

_Kuritsu was resting and hiding. Itachi came from behind her and stole two artillery shots. She then fled towards an opening._

Itachi lit the two and threw it in front of them. Kuritsu stopped as she didn't want to get burned again. Tsuki did too. Itachi and Sasuke were right behind them. Tsuki shoved Kuritsu to side and rolled out. They both started to run again.

"Come on Kuritsu, Tsuki!" Tenten was up and cheering.

"Keep running!" Kosuki said the obvious thing.

"You guys can do it!" Sakura was yelling. Kuritsu was so fast that she turned around to see if Itachi was still there. She looked forward but stopped in front of a tree she tried to turn around to run away but Itachi got her by the collar.

Tsuki was running in spiral and soon was pinned on the ground.

"It's not game over yet!" Temari yelled. Kuritsu tried to pry his grip but couldn't.

"Come on Sasuke, you can beat Itachi by getting Tsuki to jail first!" Naruto yelled, the young Uchiha heard a challenge and couldn't turn it down. He smirked.

"I'm not gonna let you win so easy." Tsuki was being forcefully picked up. Sasuke dragged her near the jail. Itachi still had Kuritsu, he let her down and out both her hand behind her back and held it there and started shove Kuritsu to the jail.

"Damn it, I'm not going to lose so easily." Tsuki was starting twist and turn franticly. They were only a few feet near the jail. Itachi was the same distance, but had a better hold on Kuritsu and was walking a faster pace then Sasuke.

"Common you two!" The girls said unison. Sasuke decided to pick her up and get her to the spot. Kuritsu broke free and pulled Temari out of jail.

"She can do that!" Kiba said.

"I can do that." Kuritsu ran with Temari and got up to a tree.

"Hey guys let's try to get out as well." Hinata whispered to everyone else in jail. Tsuki stopped struggling and was waiting to get near jail. When Sasuke was about to put her in jail. Tenten and Hinata were holding hands ready to get out. Sasuke was just about to put Tsuki in jail when, she grabbed Hinata's hand and threw them out of jail. Tenten lost her grip with Sakura and left her back in jail.

"You guys are not going anywhere." Kiba was behind Kosuki holding her down and the rest of the boys were all circled around them so they can't get out.

"That isn't fair." Ayami said. The guys were watching them trying to recapture them.

Tenten, Hinata, Temari, Tsuki and Kuritsu were all circled up again.

"This is fun." Tsuki said. They were all getting ready to run for it. They couldn't go back for the others yet.

"I have a plan, listen carefully." Hinata was telling them the plan with the others before they escaped. They all nodded and was about to run. Tenten, Kuritsu and Temari were running to the left. Tsuki and Hinata were running to the right. Sasuke and Naruto got in front of them. Neji, Itachi and Shikamaru were all trying to hold down the three.

"Tsuki, go that way." Hinata told Tsuki to get hear the jail. Sasuke went after. Naruto and Hinata were heading the same direction.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled at the Uchiha to signal him to turn around and double team Hinata. _Hinata: It's working._ Sasuke turned around and stopped to find Hinata stopping as well. Tsuki was still heading for the jail. She jumped and threw four kunais that were tied to ropes. They kunai tied around their wrist and was pulled out of jail.

"Ja-ne." Ino said waving goodbye. The whole chase started all over again.

"How about we all stop." Shino was watching from the side lines.

"Yeah, it doesn't seem to end." Ino dropping to the ground. Everyone who was playing sat down panting.

"There are still some more fireworks left." Sakura got up and light a lightning flash to peer out of the darkness.

"Then let's end the night in one blast." Kakashi and the other Jounins came out of nowhere.

"Kaka-sensei, where did you come from?" Sakura was puzzled when her sensei appeared. The all went down and started to from one big firework with what was left. Someone lit the fuse and ran. No one could see through this kind of darkness. It lit up saying wake up.

Dai, Ayami, Satoshi, Kosuki and Tsuki all woke up in a hospital. Expect they were missing someone.

"That…" Dai.

"Was…" Satoshi, Kosuki.

"A weird…" Everyone unison.

**Konoha Hospital**

"Dream." Team 7, Team 8, Team 10, Sand siblings, and Gai's team said unison. Itachi and Kuritsu were both in a distance from both hospitals.

"You think that it was a good Idea to even use that Jutsu?" Kuritsu was standing by looking on.

"They will meet the exact way they did in the dream." Itachi came up from behind her and held her waist they disappeared in the leaves.

**Kosuki's House, June 30**

"Happy Birthday Kosuki!" Everybody screamed in the room. "Oh my gosh, so you guys did remember." Kosuki was ignored the whole day by her friends.

"How could we forget your birthday Kosuki." Ayami said hugging her. The room was decorated in streamers and balloons. The table filled with snacks and drinks, and the music loudly playing in the background.

"Yeah, how could we all forget the weirdest person we all ever meet?" Tsuki said folding her arms. "Is it my fault that I have a huge obsession with...?" Kosuki was cut off when Dai brought in her cake. "Happy Birthday." Everyone said unison. "Kosuki blows out the candles." Satoshi said. "And make a wish too." Kuritsu added. "We all know what it is." Tsuki had a disgusted face. "Be quiet!" Kosuki trying to collect her thoughts. She to in a breath and blew out the candles. Everyone clapped and then suddenly everything went all blank and everyone fell.

_Thud! Thud! Thud!_ Tsuki fell from the sky and went down into trees and fell on branches but broke off since the impact. And finally hitting the ground. Seeing that the others were on the ground to. "Damn, why do I have to land hard?" Whining at her scratches. _Tsuki: The same exact thing too._

"You okay Tsuki?" Dai tried to get up and help._ Dai: The same words._ Everybody was groaning and moaning. "I'm fine. Everybody else okay?" Walking over to the group.

"I didn't mean that soon!" Kosuki yelling at the sky. "Not on my birthday!" _Kosuki: Again? _Everyone was staring at her strangely. "Was that your wish?" Satoshi was rubbing his head._ Satoshi: The same place._ Ayami was rubbing her butt because she fell on it hard. And Kuritsu was looking at there surrounding. "Where are we guys?" Everyone didn't pay attention to where they were._ Ayami: Same spot. Kuritsu: The exact words, place, time, and scenery._

_Everyone from the beginning: Like in the Dream._

"I presume that your Kuritsu, Kosuki, Satoshi, Tsuki, Dai and Ayami." Kakashi step out and looked at the familiar faces. Everyone came out and started to greet them like before.

"Kosuki it's just like the dream." Ayami said to her.

"You guys had a dream that we all meet." Lee said joining the conversation. They both nodded.

"Then you and I were." Ayami was talking to Gaara about the same topic everyone else was talking about.

"You want to start off in the dream." Dai asked Sakura.

"Sure." Tsuki said to Sasuke.

"Then we are going to go on a date on July 3rd." Tenten said to Neji.

"Okay then let's go exactly what happened in the dream." Satoshi told Ino.

"Since you all know this, then you all know who you're staying with." Kakashi said.

"How about we all just go by what happened before." Kuritsu said. Everyone agreed and they went with what happened last time.

_**The End**_

Well there you go the end. And it seems so sad. But they redid everything. And so that was the end of the story. To all of you who had reviewed through then I thank you. And if you want to read my other story called 'Blind rage leads to a…Avenger?' Well their you go and thanks you to all.

Okay Well, I haven't been on since forever because you can blame high school for that… Well going over and rereading my stories, I have come to a conclusion that it was REALLY REALLY BAD!!!! Omg… I couldn't really read through it all without flinching to something that was bad… But that goes to show how you were in the past, and then compare to what you will do now. So I will leave all my stories up as a reminder on how I will grow. But I will try to write more stories if anyone would like to read them. Well as for now, I promise that all of my other stories will be MUCH MUCH MUCH HUNDRED TIMES WAY BETTER THEN THIS!!! DX And if I don't, someone can kill me… Well, Check out my profile for more stories!!!!!


End file.
